Boredom Shizuo x Reader
by Lovingallisposible
Summary: You are dying of boredom because you are always home alone in Shizuo's apartment. Will this change somehow?
1. Chapter 1

Boredom Shizuo x reader Chapter 1.

Bored...

Unbelieveable bored...

you stared at the door from the small apartment. Your stare was intense enough to let the door melt... Bored.

_'Please, __**please**__ come home Heiwajima-sama!_' you thought. You were almost praying it.

You smiled brightly when you saw the doorknob move. You jumped from the couch and ran towards the door. You stopped 4 meters before the door and as you hopefully watched the door open. You smile got even bigger when you saw the silhouette of the strongest man of Ikebekuro; Heiwajima Shizuo.

You were like a puppy waiting for its owner to return. You ran towards him and hugged him. You kissed his neck and nibbled on it. When you were done you looked at his annoyed face and you said your usual cheery "Welcome back!" As he grunted a small "I'm home" your smile faded away. "What happened, Heiwajima-sama?" you asked worried about what he possibly could have done to the city you loved so much. "That damn flea got away. AGAIN" He said while rubbing the place where you just kissed him. It was visible that you had nibbled him more than one time. Since you guys were together you decided to cheer him up by welcoming him with nibbling his neck every time he came home.

Though it wasn't unusual to see him come home in a bad mood, you still hated to see him like that.. You already saw him rarely during the day.

"DAMN IT.. If I catch that god damn shitty good for nothing flea... I'm gonna..., I'm gonna-" he stopped swearing and looked in your eyes when you gently put your hand on his cheek. You set up your usual kind smile and said; "Please don't talk about bad things.., you are finally home! I missed you.."

He stopped swearing and he looked less angry, but the word 'annoyed' was written all over his face. You where puzzled about what to do to calm him down while you put of his sunglasses and played with it for a while. "AH!" You screamed in Shizuo's ear. He was startled by your sudden noise. You stood up, walked to the fridge and rummaged for a while before you found what you where looking for. Triumphantly you walked back to him and you presented him a bottle of milk as if it was a billion dollar treasure you just dug up from the fridge.

Shizuo slowly started to smile in a kind way and he stretched out his hand to grab the milk. He drank it in one long gulp. When he put the milk down he grabbed you around your middle and pulled you towards him to hug you. "Thank you." he said in the calmest voice he could make. "teehee~ No problem, Heiwajima-sama." "Well, I don't have to work for a while.. So what do you want to do?" he nonchalantly asked you._ 'I want to go outside' _ "unfair! so I have to think about something to do!?" you said. _'I want to see the sky' _"hey, do you want me to go outside again trying to kill the pest?" (he was obviously talking about Izaya) _'I want to go on a proper date with him' _"Okay, television it is.." you pouted. Shizuo smiled and turned on the television sat back on the couch inviting you to lay down on his lap. You did as he said Though you where thinking about being free you can't ask Heiwajima-sama because-

BIEBBIEBBIEB. Your deep thoughts were interrupted by Shizuo's cell phone. You despised that thing so much. Shizuo looked at his phone. "Its from Tom.. I have an other job to do..." he said. You sat up straight after letting this sink in for a while. _'don't go..' _"bye! Be sure to let everybody stay alive!" you said to him _'don't leave me alone' _"I can't promise anything.." said Shizuo, you weren't sure if he was joking or he really had to do his best to keep everything around him alive. _'please! Don't-' _

The sound of the closing door waked you up from your other deep thoughts. He was gone.. You wanted to see some sunlight. Because all the light you saw here came from the lamps. The windows where boarded. The only escape from this apartment was the door that your beloved man just closed, but you didn't have a key. Yes, the reason why you couldn't ask Heiwajima-sama to let her out is because your beloved person and soul mate held you captive in his apartment. You have been his prisoner for more than 10 years. You haven't been outside for 5 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Boredom Shizuo x reader chapter 2

Shizuo walked down the street, but his mind was somewhere else. "I wonder what she is thinking about.." "who?" asked Tom. Shizuo looked surprised at his employer. "Who is thinking about what?" he asked. "oh, my bad.. Did I say that out loud?" he said. "Yeah.., but hey, you actually have a girl in your life? Is she your girlfriend?" Tom asked with a septic look on his face. "Hu? No.. She is not..." he grunted. " And that was actually insulting." Tom laughed. "Haha, it is hard to imagine you with a girlfriend" Shizuo grunted once more. Shizuo felt inside his pockets. "hey, where is that god damn phone?" he said.

Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku. you sat in the couch as the anime you just watched ended. You let out a big sigh. _'I wonder when Shizuo would be coming home.'_ You wended your glance of the television and your eyes went wide open when you glared at the dining table.

There on the table was Heiwajima-sama's cell phone. "Hei-hei-wajima..sama.." you stuttered. You looked at the cell phone as if it was a dead person. You stood up and walked towards it. A cell phone, maybe your reaction was a bit overreacted, but this was the only phone in this house. The only communication middle in this house. The only thing that could set you free out of this place. Now you could call for help, now you could call the police! "NO! I wouldn't!" you shouted at yourself. You were trembling out of fear. You looked at the phone with doubt, with hesitation, with feelings of betrayal. You gulped when you picked up the phone. You dialled the number.


	3. Chapter 3

*~Shizuo's POV~*

I walked down the street, but my mind was some where else and this time it wasn't about you. Where is that god damn phone? He sweared that if that god damn flea got his phone he was going to kill him. I clenched my fists. I'm going to kill him, kill him, kill him-

I looked up when Toms phone ringed. "Hello? Huh? I'm sorry, do you mean Shizuo? Ehm, yeah sure." Tom turned around and looked at me with a shocked face. "What police or something?" I asked and he picked the phone. "H-he..llo, Hei-hei..wajima..-sa-sama " you stuttered. "Hey! How can it be that you have my phone?!" I was angry, she doesn't listen enough to me damn it! It probably scared her because you began to stutter even more; "yo-you f-f-forgot y-your ph-phone.." "I told you not to touch my phone." I shouted. You set one step backwards, but you fell over the chair and you crashed onto the ground. "hey, what happened?" I asked nonchalant. "I-I'm o-okay." You sobbed. Tears streamed down your face. Your knee was bleeding. "hey, hey- are you crying?" Shizuo asked. "N-no-nooo-" you sobbed even more, you were almost unintelligible. "whatever.." he grunted. He was obviously mad at you for using his phone. "S-sorry.." you mumbled. "Its okay.." I tried to make my voice sound kinder. It worked because you stopped sobbing. "okiedokie…" you softly said. I hang up the phone. "hey" Tom said "I thought you said that you didn't have a girlfriend…"

After Shizuo cleared up the 'misunderstanding' he walked home to pick up his phone. When he opened the door he saw you standing there with a bleeding knee and tears streaming down your face.  
"Heiwajima-sama.." you said with a sad expression on your face. Shizuo looked shocked at your face and your knee. his cigarette fell out his mouth on the floor where it slowly went out. "Hey.." "What?" you asked while whiping the tears out of your face. "What happend" he asked. He placed his hand on your cheek you answered this with an instant blush. "What happened?" he looked deep in your eyes while he said this for the second time. "What happened to your knee! And your face?" he asked. You stared back into his eyes and said "What is it to ugly for you?" "What are you talking about?" You looked at his lips while he spoke those words. The lips you never kissed. _not even once._  
You moved closer to his face. Shizuo looked surprised when you were only a few centimetres separated from his face. _'almost'_ _'almost on his lips'_ you thought. The world stood still for the 2 most beautifull seconds,  
but then you suddenly pushed the red cell phone in his hands and smiled "Here! you forgot your cellphone."  
You pulled away from his hand. You walked to your bedroom and closed the door behind you. You changed into your pyjama's and laid down on your bed It was 00:34 and Shizuo did not come after you.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up when you heard a door "Heiwajima-sama?" _'He probably left for his work'_ you thought when you got no answer. You got up and walked into the living room, you picked a glass of orange juice and sadly drank it while remembering what happened yesterday. You sighed out of regret and looked at your empty glass. "what is wrong?" You heard Shizuo ask. You were startled by his voice and set a step backwards, but you didn't see the chair (**again**) and you fell on your butt.

"Ouchh" you whined. Shizuo sighed. "Geez, you are clumsy" said Shizuo. He walked to you and looked at your dirty and wounded knee and your now bleeding hands who were cut by the shards of the glass that you were holding. He grabbed your bleeding hand.

You still weren't saying anything, you just stared at his blonde dyed hair, you didn't care it was not his real hair colour. It just looked so handsome on him. You saw some pictures of him when he was younger while he still had brownish hair, but right now you really couldn't imagine him with that hair colour.

"hmm, we have to treat this." he said. "and your knee too..." He was thinking for a moment before he said. "but, ya know.. I'm not that good in treating injuries.." You agreed. You looked at the weirdly placed plasters that he put on him self after getting injured. He got injured after he failed in killing the flea A.K.A Orihara Izaya. Izaya, the person Shizuo hated the most. You, of course, never met him in person, but you heard the undue stories of Shizuo. You didn't think he would be as a bad person as Shizuo described him, but not a nice person either. Shizuo came home with countless injuries caused by Izaya. You wanted to meet this Izaya. At least once, But that was never going to happen if Shizuo was mad at you. You couldn't read the straight face that was looking at your hand. No matter what you did you couldn't read his mind until you ask what was in it. You decided to ask him and to say sorry for the things you did.

"Hey you know, Heiwajima-sama-" "you dont have to say sorry" he cut you of. "I was also wrong. So you really don't have to say sorry." He put your wounded finger in his mouth. You blushed. _'Was that... an __**apology**__?' _you thought. You hugged him out of sudden happiness.

You nibbled his neck out of habit and this time you gave him a little kiss on his nose. Just a little innocent kiss on his nose. This made you blush, but Shizuo still had his straight face on, but it didn't bother you that much. You placed your hands on his chest and buried your face in his chest. he put his hand on your back and on your head. He rested his chin on your soft hair. "I love you, you know that" you said. Shizuo said nothing. He just stared at you. When was it, that you started to say those words? '_You love him so much, eh? We will you see about that~_' you suddenly heard in your head. It was the voice of a man. You looked around, but there was nobody to say those words. Who was thinking those words..?


	5. Chapter 5

~Previous~

'You love him so much, eh? We will you see about that~' you suddenly heard in your head. It was the voice of a man. You looked around, but there was nobody to say those words. Who was thinking those words..?

"What is wrong?" Shizuo said. "Nothing, I thought somebody said something.." "Geez, I told you to stop hallucinating.." said Shizuo. "Like I can do anything about it.." you pouted. "Haha, well I guess you have been inside for to long.." "Who's fault is that..?" You said. There was a very long silence, or it just felt so long. "sorry... For your hand I mean." he stood up walked to the table where he left his cell phone. He dialled a number. "Who are you calling-" "shh! Ah, hey Shinra, yeah I got a patient for you.. No, its not me.. Nor Tom.." He began to look annoyed "JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN! Anyway, can you treat her right now? Yeah, you can send Celty.. See you later.." He hang up. "Is there a doctor coming?" You asked. "no.." Shizuo said. "We are going to the doctor." You smiled _'I knew it..'_' you thought _'I knew it'_ You suddenly glomped him. "I knew Heiwajima-sama was actually this kind!" you said. You had your bright smile back. You really couldn't withstand the fights between you two. Not that you had a lot. "Hey, what is that supposed to mean?!" "Teehee~~ nothing.." you said while you cuddled him. After all those years you were finally going outside. "but we have to wait until Celty arrives." he said. "Okiedokie~!" you said. You didn't know who Celty was and you didn't care either. You were just happy you were finally going outside.

You were still holding Shizuo when somebody arrived in the door opening. The person tapped him on the shoulder. Shizuo pushed you away and looked at the woman in a black rider suit and a cat-ish helmet. You somewhere recognised her, but you couldn't put a finger on it. "Ehm..." You bowed as far as you could. "Welcome to meet you! Ehm, eh no i mean- Ehm Pleased to meet you.." You blushed. The woman took a cell phone out of her pocket. [hello, my name is Celty Sturluson] she typed on it. [The pleasure is on this side.] [what is your name] "Ehhmm my name is... EHM I'm injured!" you shove your bleeding hand on her helmet. [ahmm.. I see..] she typed. "lets go." said Shizuo He walked out the door and Celty followed him. She stopped when you didn't follow them. [Are you coming?] she typed. "ehm, yes.. I'm very sorry." you hesitated a moment and you gulped before you stepped outside. The morning wind welcomed you and the sun shined on your (h/c) hair. You looked at the beautifull city of Ikebukuro and you smiled even more. It was so beautifull.. Celty looked at your strange behaviour and typed something on her phone [Are you okay?] it said. "ah, yes I'm coming, sorry" As soon as you catched up with them Celty stepped on a black lightless motor.. "Celty, can you do me a favor" [What is it, Shizuo] said the phone. "she hasn't been outside for a while' said Shizuo while pointing at you "can you take her with you and show her around time. You can return to Shinra when you think I reached the place. It would be great if you could do that for me." [of course!] "show me around town...?" you said. "Yeah." Shizuo patted you on your head. "She is a little clueless so please be patient with her." he said. [it sounds like you two are close!] She didn't really tell them, but Celty was reeeeaally curious if you and Shizuo where together or not. "Not really.. Its easy to notice." said Shizuo and he walked away. "wh ehm,, ah. eh Heiwajima-sama." i'w-wait? What, -sama?'/i thought Celty. "What's wrong?" asked Shizuo "See you there.." "Yeah. See you there." He walked away. You looked at Celty confused about what to do. [hop on!] "eh. O-on the motor..?" [yes] She typed. [I'll show you some nice places.] You did as she said and Celty began to ride away from the apartment. Away from your safety spot. Away from the place that bored you to death, the place where you knew every corner of the house out of your head. Finally after all those years of boredom

Celty didn't talk to you while riding. You wondered if she couldn't speak, but it was eventually better this way. now you had time to think. You devised yourself by saying that you where thinking. You just watched as the people flashed past. You weren't thinking at all. You let others think for you _'I wonder what i'll eat tonight' 'If I'm too late for class then the teachers are going to kill me!' 'I hope I can confess to her...' 'what a nice weather!' 'I don't want to live anymore..'_ All those thoughts were shooting into your head. Now to think of it, you didn't hear Celty.. Does she have thoughts.. _'I will soon make my move on Shizu-chan and that girl that he's living with.'_ "STOP!" You screamed. Celty stopped with screeching sounds coming of the wheels from the motor. You jumped of and you desperately searched for the person. "Who.." you said. "who just.." [Are you O.K.?!] typed Celty. Your fell on your knees, despite the fact that one of them was bleeding "WHO'S VOICE WAS THAT!"


	6. Chapter 6

~previous~

_'I will soon make my move on Shizu-chan and that girl that he's living with.'_ "STOP!" You screamed. Celty stopped with screeching sounds coming of the wheels from the motor. You jumped of and you desperately searched for the person. "Who.." you said. "who just.." [Are you O.K.?!] typed Celty. Your fell on your knees, despite the fact that one of them was bleeding "WHO'S VOICE WAS THAT!"

You and Celty arrived by an apartment. Shizuo already sat on the couch. "Hey, what took you two so long" You ran into his arms. "H-hey what is wrong?" You began to cry "I-it w-was so scary.." There stood a man behind the couch in a white lab coat. You assumed this was Shinra and the person who was going to treat you. "Celty, what did you do to her?" [I didn't do anything!] [She suddenly told me to stop the motor, well more liked screamed] [and then she collapsed and said something about somebody's voice.. It also took a while to get her back on the motor.] "Hey, I told that it is asocial to do that.." Said Shizuo. "I know, I know!" you cried. "but it was just so scary! It was about us." Shizuo patted your head "What are you talking about-" "He said 'Soon i'll make my move on that girl that Shizu-chan is living with.'" His hand stiffened. "EEEEH~~ Shizuo-kun is living with you~~ Tell me everything in-" Shinra was cut of by Shizuo who slammed his head against the couch. You laughed at Shinra's weird face, dried your eyes and said "Oh, well I guess I'm just over reacting.." You laughed. Just hearing Shizuo's calm voice was enough to make you calm down. "I guess I have to listen more to you, Heiwajima-sama.." "EEEH~~ -SAMA~~ Does she call you masteeer~~3 at home, Shizuo-kuun~~?" And again, Shinra was slammed against the couch. Shinra grunted, being not amused somebody had taken away his fun. "So you're the one I have to treat, right?" He said to you. "Ah, Y-yes!" You said and you stood up and bowed before him. "Nice to meet you, my name is Shinra." "Nice to meet you!" He looked at you expecting a name from you but he gave up and began treating your wounds.

"Okaaay. Nothing was broken but I think it is better if you don't walk for a while." He said. [You can stay here for a while] Typed Celty. _'So that you can tell me everything about your relationship with Shizuo.'_ You heard a voice echoing in your head "Eh! That's mean!" [E-eh, What?] "Luring me in here just to hear me out!" You pouted. [Ah, did I type that?] she typed. "No, it were your thoughts right?" You said. "Ah, I hope I wasn't mistaken, you see it happened in the past and those people weren't amused, I cant remember it clearly, but it was something with a toilet and a-" [You can read my mind?] "eh yes." [W-wait, What.] [How can you- Ah I hope you aren't a alien, please don't be an alien!] "I'm not an alien." you said a little confused, what was she talking about? [then what are you?] There was an awkward silence. Shizuo stared at the floor, not knowing what to do. "I don't know." Before you knew it everything was getting blacked. You fainted.

*~Shizuo's POV~*

My body moved on its own. Before I knew it I K. her. The awkward silence got even bigger. "Shizuo-kun" Said Shinra on a serious tone. "Who is this girl?" Shizuo didn't answer. He just hold you in his arms while looking at your face. "How do you know her?" No answer. "Where does she come from?" no answer "SHIZUO-KUN! This is a serious situation! She looks like she hasn't been outside for a year or so!" I still didn't answer. "For how long was she inside, Shizuo-kun?!" "For 5 years."


	7. Chapter 7

~previous~

[then what are you?] There was an awkward silence. Shizuo stared at the floor, not knowing what to do. "I don't know." Before you knew it everything was getting blacked. You fainted.

*~Shizuo's POV~*

My body moved on its own. Before I knew it I K. her.

"SHIZUO-KUN! This is a serious situation! She looks like she hasn't been outside for a year or so!" I still didn't answer. "For how long was she inside, Shizuo-kun?!" "For 5 years."

(~Reader flasback~)

You were lying on the muddy ground. You were laying under a big bridge. You had your eyes closed. God may know how long you had been laying there.. You were just listening to the thoughts the people on the bridge. _'DAMN, I love banana's' 'If she calls me one more time then I might kill her.' 'The teachers classes are just sooo boring'_

"Hey! There is a little girl lying under the bridge!"

You didn't even notice that he were talking about you.

"I think she is wounded!"

You still didn't open your eyes.

"Somebody call an ambulance!"

You just didn't care about people's voices, their thoughts were so much more beautiful. You heard footsteps closing in. You opened your eyes and you saw the face of a 9 year old boy, this is the first thing you remembered seeing. You didn't know anything about the rest of your life, neither did you care. "Hold on! There is an ambulance coming!" he said. "Ah there it is!" He smiled at you. "See! you don't have to be afraid anymore." _'Afraid... Afraid? I was never...'_

You woke up in a hospital bed. "Ah, you are awake." Said the person nonchalant that was sitting next to you. It was the boy that was the first person you remembered.

"Are you okay?" You looked at his arm. It was probably broken because it was in a sling. You didn't say anything because you couldn't say anything. You pointed at his arm.

"Hu? This" He said "None of ya business." he said. It was quiet for a while

"You know I was planning to leave as soon as I knew that you were safe, but the cops kept me here because they say that I'm a witness of a crime. I didn't see anything, damn it.. Stupid cops.." You looked at his face. Wasn't this boy thinking about anything? You didn't hear any thoughts so you decided to listen to his words.

"Do you remember what happened?" nothing...

"Not much of a talker hm? Doesn't matter, me neither.. Though I'm actually talking a lot right now.." You just stared in his brown eyes waiting for him to think something, but nothing came.

"Hey, if you don't want to talk to me, then I can also wait for the cops in the hall. Its also easier for me that way." He stood up, but you didn't want him to leave! You wanted to know why you couldn't read his thoughts, why he helped you out. A lot more people had seen you but they didn't even care so why did he? You grabbed his not broken arm. He looked at your face, you shook your head. He got back on his chair.

"Why don't you talk to me?" You opened your mouth and tried to make a sound, but all that came out was a heavy breathing.

"You can't?" he asked.

You nodded. "That's a shame.. I wanted to know your name." And you wanted to tell him, but you couldn't even remember it and more important, you wanted to know his name.

"Hey, my name is Heiwajima Shizuo! Nice to meet you!" You smiled.

The doctor came in after you and Shizuo had been talking for a while. "Ah, she's awake! Shizuo-kun, The policemen and you're parents told me that until they found her real parents she could stay at your house. You're parents are coming to pick you two up." Shizuo looked surprised at the doctor. Like he was afraid something was going to happen and it did.


	8. Chapter 8

~previous~

(~Reader flasback~)

The doctor came in after you and Shizuo had been talking for a while. "Ah, she's awake! Shizuo-kun, The policemen and you're parents told me that until they found her real parents she could stay at your house. You're parents are coming to pick you two up." Shizuo looked surprised at the doctor. Like he was afraid something was going to happen and it did.

Year after year passed by and there was no information on your family. On you. On your name.

You had been living with Shizuo and his family, but all these memories were so vague... All what you could remember today the day was how you met him and that he had a brother, but his brother didn't talk much to you because you didn't answer him.

One day you were walking with him to school. This was going to be your first day at school. You were living with Shizuo's family for three days now and his parents decided that you maybe would learn to talk from going to school. You were happily staring at Shizuo's face. He'd been annoyed ever since you started to live with them.

"This is my foster sister." Said Shizuo to the class. "She doesn't talk, she doesn't have a name and she is really annoying so please be patient with her" The teacher looked angry at Shizuo.

You giggled and bowed. "Queeeeestion~ Since when do you have a foster sister?" asked Shinra. "3 days ago. She was lying on the street so my parents decided to take her in until her parents are found." Answered Shizuo. "Who says that her parents aren't just plain dead?" asked Shinra. "Shinra-kun!" Said the teacher angry. You chuckled. "You really don't care about your parents being dead, do you?" Asked Shizuo. You smiled and shook your head. "That's kinda dark.." he said.

_'What horrible...' 'I already don't like her..' 'I don't get girls.' _ where the thoughts of the class. Your smile faded away.

Even the teacher though: _'What a gloomy kid.. That's why I hate this job.. Kids are so snotty and shitty.'_

Your face got a little bit pale. "Hm? What's wrong?" Asked Shizuo. You shook your head and set one step backwards. "Well, you can sit next to Shinra. Shizuo, get back to your seat!" Said the teacher. "Yes, teach."

You sat next to Shinra and some girls. The girls were not very nice to you and they pulled your hair and such. Shinra didn't pay any attention to you or the girls, neither did he think anything about it. Neither did Shizuo, nor the teacher. Nobody did.

The day just slowly ended and to your 'surprise' the teacher told you, you had cleaning duty.

_'Of course its not normal to let the new students do cleaning duty, but she wouldn't know.. She hasn't any memories'_ thought the teacher. _'Serves her right.' 'Hehe, i'm going to call her shithead~' 'serves her right~!'_ All the voices echoed in your head and it got worse, everybody in the room started to look evil- everybody except Shizuo, but he didn't even look at you and then,

then those voices came back to your head. The voices who didn't belong to anybody and not even to your self, but they just were there.

_'Please, like me' 'love me' 'love me' 'like' 'please, love' 'love me'_ They were echoing everywhere in your head, it gave you a headache. It god worse to the second. And the class thoughts were still resounding in your head. You got pale and you began to shake. Shizuo looked up. You collapsed, Shizuo ran towards you. "Hey, what's wrong?!" You grabbed his wrist. You looked in his eyes. _'Help, please help me!'_ were the thoughts you couldn't tell him.

In the three days of your memories you never thought words important. Until that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

~previous~

(~Readers flasback~)

Then those voices came back to your head. The voices who didn't belong to anybody and not even to your self, but they just were there.

_'Please, like me' 'love me' 'love me' 'like' 'please, love' 'love_ _me_' They were echoing everywhere in your head, it gave you a headache. It got worse to the second. You got pale and you began to shake. Shizuo looked up. You collapsed, Shizuo ran towards you. "Hey, what's wrong?!" You grabbed his wrist. You looked in his eyes. _'Help, please help me!'_ were the thoughts you couldn't tell him.

In the three days of your memories you never thought words were important. Until that moment.

Since that day, every time there were to many people around you, you would faint. You couldn't go outside anymore. You just waited inside everyday.

The parents from Shizuo were rarely home and Shizuo and his brother rarely paid attention to you. It was like you were never part of the family.

You began to notice that Shizuo started to act different. You came to know that his strength wasn't normal and that he had to do his best to keep it in and that he stopped holding it in after a while. Countless people got into the hospital thanks to Shizuo.

Since he got in to high school he started to get more irritated and you had a feeling it had nothing to do with puberty. One day when Shizuo was walking up and down, you couldn't take it any more. You had to know what was wrong, but you still couldn't talk so it was difficult to get to know that. You tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" You stepped one step backwards when he shouted that in your face. You made a questioning face at him. "Sorry, what's wrong?" he asked. You tried to make a sound but you couldn't all that came out was a soft "aah." Shizuo looked in your eyes. You blushed and looked away, since when was he this handsome?

"Hey, it's not your fault or anything. So you don't have to feel guilty." What was with this guy? It was like he was the one reading thoughts.

You smiled from relief. He patted your head and gave you a kind smile. It made you feel weird inside.. What was this feeling?

After high school Shizuo had to move out of the house. His parents suggested to send you to a mental institution, but Shizuo took you with him. Everyday in the same apartment bored the hell out of you, the only thing that could amuse you was some anime on the television. Shizuo was fired by every job that he tried and he started to act more depressed by the day. Everyday was the same, you were watching the television until Shizuo came home with a bad mood and you watched him going in to his room. Normally he would only come out to eat or to drink or to start on a new job.

You were watching a gag-anime (one of the anime-types you loved the most) when you heard the door open and close. It was Shizuo. The word depressed drooped out of his face and he walked straight in to his room. Normally he would grunt a "I'm home." to you, but he didn't. The hours flew by, but Shizuo did not come out of his room to eat something. It was almost the next day when it really started to bother you. You walked to Shizuo's room and opened the door. It was pitch black in the room. You turned on the light. Shizuo was lying down on his bed. You wondered if he had been lying there the whole day. You sat down next to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Leave me alone." You shook his shoulder, you wanted him to look at you when he was talking. "I need to think.." You shook even harder. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" He shouted and he sat up and looked at you, he immediately regretted what he did. Tears were streaming down your face since you opened the door. "What are you-" He was cut of by your sudden hug. You were shaking in his arms. "Do you.." He stopped talking for a few seconds before he said; "Do you care about me?" You nodded. You opened your mouth to say something: "Shi-shi..zu..o..."


	10. Chapter 10

~preview~

(~Readers flashback~)

Shizuo was lying down on his bed. You wondered if he had been lying there the whole day. You sat down next to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Leave me alone." You shook his shoulder, you wanted him to look at you when he was talking. "I need to think.." You shook even harder. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" He shouted and he sat up and looked at you, he immediately regretted what he did. Tears were streaming down your face since you opened the door. "What are you-" He was cut of by your sudden hug. You were shaking in his arms. "Do you.." He stopped talking for a few seconds before he said; "Do you care about me?" You nodded. You opened your mouth to say something: "Shi-shi..zu..o..."

The next day Shizuo to started to search for a new job, you were home alone watching a sad anime. The door opened. "Welcome home, welcome home, Shizuo!" you said.

Talking started to get a lot more easier since you learned how to make sounds, you still didn't talk much, but it was a beginning.

You stood up and looked happily at his face, But Shizuo wasn't happy. He wasn't grumpy or angry either. His face just said nothing, it was a little sad.

"Sad?" you asked.

Shizuo stepped towards you. Suddenly he starts hugging you. You look up, rather surprised, and hug him back.

But, since Shizuo was so strong, you couldn't keep your balance and you fell. You could swear you felt it happening in slow motion;

Shizuo slowly falling on you, on the couch, your faces a few centimetres apart. A loud thud resounded in your head. The next thing you knew that he was laying on you.

A slight blush appeared on your face when both of you looked deeply in each others' eyes. A minute what seemed to last for ever past by and he buried his face on your shoulder. "You know.." He whispered in your ear, you blushed by hearing his voice.

_"But i shot you!"_ Said a voice on the television. _"I forgive you"_

"You know.." repeated Shizuo.

_"lay your sins on me!" "I wanted you to comfort me!"_

That's right, that was also what you wanted from Shizuo, but you felt so guilty about it. Shizuo had his own problems to worry about.

_"What is wrong about that!" _ Your eyes widened by hearing that sentence.

_"But my father died!" "Forget it!" "forget all the bad stuff!" "I can't!" "You can! I will make you forget all about it!" _

"You know.. I'm really lonely you know that?" Said Shizuo. "But I think..."

That's right.

"...I think you are here in my life to help me out with that."

He won't help me forget it like in the anime that was on the television.

No I will forget about the sad things in my life in a kinder way. "Shizuo..," you said. He looked in your (e/c) eyes. "Shizuo..." You waited for a moment before you said:

"I love you."

...

Everything continued for a while like this. Shizuo was less depressed when he came and he eventually found a job that he could keep and everything got better.

He found out the reason why you fainted in public was because you could read minds.

You started to call him Heiwajima-sama because you thought it was cool (you got it from an anime) and You even got to be his girlfriend, or at least you thought you were.

(~)

*~Shizuo's POV~*

Why the hell did I have to explain all of this shit to them?

"AH, now I remember!" said Shinra when I explained everything. It got nothing to do with them so it pisses me of, or do they have the right to know?

Agh, I don't know and that just pisses me more of.

"Your foster sister who didn't come to school after a mental incident... Wait you hooked up with your sister?" Celty punched him in the gut. [I think you two are made for each other!] she typed. I grunted.

"I don't get it." Said Shinra. "What?" I said. Shinra set up his serious face and told me something that I didn't want to hear. But it was true.

You opened your eyes and the first thing you saw was Shizuo. "Heiwajima-sama.." you smiled.

"Yo, are you okay? You suddenly fainted." He lied to you. "Ah, but I didn't hear any voices.." You said. "No, but I think it is because you didn't sleep enough" he said. "Because of..." You nodded. Because of that stupid fight.

"Do you mind staying here for a while?" he asked. "Because you are still mad at me..?" You asked. He was talking to you and such, but you felt something was wrong... He was probably still mad at you, you thought.

"Of course not!" He said. "Don't you want to stay?" "Of course I want to stay, I want to get to know this people.." you said. "But, its just" You sat up straight and you hugged him. "I would miss you." Shizuo's eyes widened. Something's wrong. "What's wrong?" you asked. "Nothing, ehm.. I gotta go. I have to help Tom-san out." He said and he walked away without waiting for your response.

You were laying there for an hour or so. The door opened. It was Celty. [Are you okay?] "You don't have to type, if you can't talk then you can communicate with me by thinking." _'Ah, ehm okay..'_

The television showed a news report on the headless rider. "Hey!" you shouted and you sat up straight. "Isn't that you Celty-san?" _'Eh, ah well-'_ "Ah, that is why I recognised you!" You said happily. _'What are you being so cheerful for?'_ Thought Celty.

"That means you don't have a head right?" you said. _'Ah, eh well..-'_

"Can you show me!?" You stood up and ran towards her.

_'You shouldn't stand on that leg!'_ "Please~" you set up your puppy eyes. _'Eh, okay, but only if you go back to the couch! Your leg needs rest. Shinra told me that it was quite a hard fall.. How did you manage to get injured at that-'_ "Yeah yeah, shooow me~!" you said.

Celty mind sighed and she took of her helmet. What you saw was a black cloud of shadows.

"B-beautiful.." you stuttered. _'Huh?'_ "I mean isn't it beautiful!" You gave here a big smile. "This means we don't actually use our heads to think but our hearts!" You said. _'Hey, wait a minute.., I'm not human. I am a Dulahan so it probably works different for me.._' Thought Celty.

"Hmm," you pouted. "Nope." _'Huh? But wait-'_ "I'm gonna stick with the idea that we use our hearts." Your smile got even bigger. "I mean, wouldn't that be more beautiful? That would mean I have all these good thoughts about Shizuo with my heart not with my head.." You said. _'Poor girl..'_ Thought Celty. "Huh? What?" you said. _'Ahh, no nothing.. Ehm, I have a job to do. Be sure to get back on the couch and not to stand on that leg. Now I gotta go! BYE'_ And she left. You got back on the couch and thought; _'There is definitely something wrong'_


	11. Chapter 11

~Previous~

"Hmm," you pouted. "Nope." _'Huh? But wait-'_ "I'm gonna stick with the idea that we use our hearts." Your smile got even bigger. "I mean, wouldn't that be more beautiful? That would mean I have all these good thoughts about Shizuo with my heart not with my head.." You said. _'Poor girl..'_Thought Celty. "Huh? What?" you said. _'Ahh, no nothing.. Ehm, I have a job to do. Be sure to get back on the couch and not to stand on that leg. Now I gotta go! BYE'_And she left. You got back on the couch and thought; _'There is definitely something wrong' _

~~

*~Shizuo's POV~*

I came into the apartment of Shinra and Celty in the evening and I my ears were immediately fatally injured by a disturbing sound. The sound of Shinra to be exact. "TO BE OR NOT TO BE~" screamed Shinra. I walked into the room where the noise came from. There were you and Shinra. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked. "Ah, Shizuo-kun! I was reading her a bedtime story and- Ah, she fell asleep." Celty mentally face palmed. _'How can she sleep through that noise?'_ I thought. "Anyway.., she wanted to read Hamlet, but she said her reading skills where terrible~" He waived with his hand before his face. I sat on the couch next to you. "Hey" I asked. "Hmm, what's wrong?" "I need to talk to you guys."

*~*

You woke up by seeing Shizuo's face again. "It's nice to wake up this way.." You said. "Yeah, hey.. We are going back to my house. Shinra says its okay too." He said.  
"Okay~" You said. It was a shame that you couldn't stay here for a while longer, but everything has an end. You stood up and you felt that your knee wasn't hurting anymore. You smiled. "Okay! Lets go! I'm ready when you are."  
"AHA~~" Screamed Shinra and he handed you a small cup of who-knows-what-it-is. "Drink this." You drank it and said.. "Hmm, not bad.. What is it?" You asked. "Supriiiise!" Said Shinra. "Shizuo will explain, right Shizuo?" Shizuo grunted something and he walked to the exit. You waved your goodbye and you followed him. The door closed.  
[Will she be okay?] asked Celty. "I hope so." said Shinra.

You were walking to your apartment with Shizuo. Weirdly enough you didn't hear any voices, but as blunt as you were; it didn't bother you at all. What did bother you was your stomach. Shizuo turned around when your stomach gave a loud growl.  
"Are you hungry?" He asked. You nodded. "Good timing." He said while he pointed at the restaurant in front of you. 'Russia sushi.' "Russia sushi?" You said. Shizuo nodded. "I'm not an expert in language.., but shouldn't that be Russian sushi." you asked. Shizuo nodded and he pulled you into the restaurant pushed you in a seat and made your order.  
"Shizuo?" Said a big black guy when you were eating your sushi. "On date? Good catch? Big fish in the net?" Said the man. What was he talking about? You wanted to answer yes on the date question but you were scared of the man so you concentrated. "Ah, hey Simon." Said Shizuo. Funny, you thought. He kinda looked like a Simon. They started a random discussion about Shizuo's ending puberty or something. It was really vague, but it wasn't were you paying to. It also wasn't your sushi where you were paying attention to.  
No, it was to the people who were sitting next to you. "Like I said!" Said a woman. "Germany and Italy are meant for each other." "I personally don't like Hetalia... What about the new Code Geass season that is coming up.. Or Soul Eater?" said a man next to him. "Ahh~ I want to see that soo much." She said. "Me too~!" you said with your head in the clouds thinking about those wondrous anime. "Ohh? we have an anime fan in the room?" said the man. "Or to be exact a pirupirupiru Otaku~?" Said the woman. You blushed. "Ah, eh, well ehm,, m-maybe..?" you stutterd. Shizuo turned around. "Oh, shit.." he said. "Oh~ what would this be?" Said the man. "Is this your date, Shizuo-san~?" You blinked and looked at Shizuo's face.  
"No she's not!" he said. "Heh? I'm not?" you said. "No, you just said, "Ahh, Im hungry~" and I took you here. I never said it was a date" he said with a very bad impression of you. "Hmm, I guess so.." you said. You've never been on a real date so how would you know what it is like? Though you wondered if Shizuo had been on a date before.  
"AH~! A dramatic rejection~" said the woman and a tear escaped her eyes. "Hey, don't scare people who you don't know!" said a man next to your fellow-otakus.  
"Ah, no it's okay!" You said. "They are nice people so I don't mind!" The woman smiled at you. "My name is Erika Karisawa." said the woman. "This is Walker Yumasaki." "Osu!" he said. "And those people are Kyohei Kodata and Saburo Togusa." You noticed him sitting next to the man named Kyohei kodata. "What's your name?" Asked Walker. You stiffened. "Ah...eh well.." you stuttered. Shizuo also began to act nervous. He rubbed your nibble spot. "Hmm?" said Erika. "I don't have a name." you said. The otaku's and their friends stared at you. As well as Simon and the cheff. How were you going to talk yourself out of this situation?


	12. Chapter 12

~previous~

"What's your name?" Asked Walker. You stiffened. "Ah...eh well.." you stuttered. Shizuo also began to act nervous. He rubbed your nibble spot. "Hmm?" said Erika. "I don't have a name." you said. The otaku's and their friends stared at you. As well as Simon and the cheff. How were you going to talk yourself out of this situation?

~~

*~Shizuo's POV~*

This went to far. I had no idea what to do. It was the stupidest idea to take you out of the apartment. You were already screwing things up. What would I do? I can't knock you out like next time. There were to many people out here and I would have to explain everything to them. Great, a few weeks out of your apartment and everybody would know our secret. I couldn't do anything else but let you handle it. If I were to butt in the conversation I would probably lose my nerve anyway.  
"Huh!" Asked Erika. "Then what do people call you?" asked Walker. "I don't know- you?" you said. "But I don't come in areas with a lot of people like this, so its easy for me to notice if they are talking about me." "Huh? Now that you say it.., I haven't seen you before and you kinda stand out. A lot." said Walker. "Are you new in the city?" Asked Erika. "No," you said. "I've been living here for 15 years." "Wahh,, then how come we haven't seen you before?" "I actually haven't been outside for a while.." you said. "A while?" asked Kyohei, He seemed to have taken interest in this story. "Eh, yes. 5 years to be exact.." you said. "5 YEARS! HOLLY KIRA!" Screamed Walker in your ear.  
"Then how do you know Shizuo." Asked Togusa. _'Not him too'_ I thought. "Hmm, to be very precise.. He is my foster brother." you said.  
_'That's it! That is how I will make my escape in this disaster'_I nodded. "She has a mental disease." you said.  
This wasn't really far away from the truth, but I hate to tell them what was going on between us. "My parents told me to send her to a mental institution, but I took her with me." "Ah, Yumachii! doesn't this sound like a very interesting manga?" asked Erika. "Yes, yes, or more like a drama.." he said. "Ah, you're right!" I sighed. They are really idiots, but they safed me by going on an other subject. I suddenly remembered my conversations with Shinra. I had 2 things to do. One of them would make her really happy, but the other one... I don't know if she can take it... "Hmm.." said walker and he took a good look at your face. "W-what?" you asked. "No, i mean you reaaally need a name." He said. "What about, Shizaya?" Chuckled Erika. "She could be the child of Izaya and Shizuo that way~"  
That sentence. Just that one sentence made my head explode. Of fury.  
"HUH?" I grunted and I smashed the Sushi table. "SHIZUO, fighting not good, make you hungry! Eat sushi!" said Simon, but I looked at your scared face. No, I shouldn't. I shouldn't ruin this day for you. I stood up and walked outside. I smashed a vending machine into a building and I got back to my seat. Somehow, that calmed me down, but I still was angry at that woman. If she says one more word about that flea... Then she's a dead piece of sushi! Erika probably got me because she didn't say anything for a while. "If anybody is going to give me a name then I want it to be Shizuo." I looked up. I had to think of a name for her before all these people? How could I possibly-  
Her eyes cut as a knife through my soul when her eyes met mine. I can't. I just can't let her down. She even promised to help me out so how can I... That's when I decided to never tell her what Shinra told me. Everything just had to continue the way it was right now.

"(f/n)" I said. "Your name will be Heiwajima (f/n)."


	13. Chapter 13

~previous~

*~Shizuo's POV~*

"If anybody is going to give me a name then I want it to be Shizuo." I looked up. I had to think of a name for her before all these people? How could I possibly-  
Her eyes cut as a knife through my soul when her eyes met mine. I can't. I just can't let her down. She even promised to help me out so how can I... That's when I decided to never tell her what Shinra told me. Everything just had to continue the way it was right now.

"(f/n)" I said. "Your name will be Heiwajima (f/n)."

*~*

~~

"Ehh~ Shizuo's got a bad taste~" whined Walker. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH (F/N)?!" said Shizuo.  
Tears streamed down your face. "H-hey what's wrong" asked Kyouhei "See I told you she wouldn't like it." Said Walker. "No, that's not it., Walker-san." You said and you dried your tears. "its just... IWM SWO HAWPPY~~" You cried. Walker and Erika cried with you. Erika patted you on your shoulder. "I FEEL YOU SISTER, THIS IS SUCH AN TOUGHING MOMENT *sniff* AWHH,,, AND I THOUGHT I WASN'T GOOIING TO CRY OUTSIDE MANGA AND NOVEEEELSS~~"  
The whole restaurant stared at you. "HEIWAJIMA-SAMA~" you cried and you glomped him. He was surprised by this and the two of you fell on the ground.  
"Wait- Sama?" said the Walker&co at the same time. You got up and said to them; "Yes, I got it from an anime and I thought it was cool.. So.." You were still sniffing.  
"Hmm" Said Erika while she dried her tears. "Wouldn't Oni-sama be better then?" she asked. "Ah, you're right!" you said. "I'll call you Oni-sama!" "I can't live with that!" said Shizuo. He sighed.  
"You know what.." He said and he picked something out of his pocket. "You can have this." He gave you his cell phone. "Heiwajim-sama's cell phone." "Nope, from today on it will be yours." You looked up. He smiled at you. You started to cry again.  
"Hey, you cry to easy." he said and he poked your forehead.

"But-, you know.." you sobbed. "I've always thought that you took my disease to serious. Its very lonely inside the apartment you know? After a while I just had the feeling that you held my captive. I even thought of calling the police. You knew this and you removed all the communication out of my reach. You all did it for my own good, but I still doubted you.."

You hugged him. Shizuo stood there a little awkward with you in his arms. "Hey, Shizuo" Said Kyohei. You looked up. "I didn't know you could be such a good brother." he smiled. You gave even a bigger smile back.  
"AH!" said Erika. "That you have never been outside also means you don't have any manga right?" she asked. "Eh, yes.." you said. "Then we are going to change that right now!" she said. "But I don't have any money.." you said. "Tehee~ That is were Oni-sama is for!" said walker. You looked at Shizuo, you did not want to use him that much but hey, MANGA.. "Here.." he said and he gave you some money. "But if you call me Oni-sama one more time then I'm going to kill you!" Walker gulped. "Hey, i guess you guys are going to the usual place, but since that is the other way of my apartment I will wait here for you, okay?" he asked. "Okay!" you said cheerfully. "See you soon, (f/n)"

You walked for a long time with Kadota's gang and your legs were getting tired. You weren't used to walking for such a long time. "Geez, we're almost there" laughed Erika.  
"Hey you!" said somebody and the person ticked you on your shoulder. "Me?" you asked. "Yes you" The mysterious man said. Erika &co saw that you were talking to him and stopped walking. "Are you searching for a job?" he asked. "Well, it's true that I don't have one, but-" "Ah, perfect.,, Do you know Hanejima Yuhei?" He asked. "No, but-" "PERFECT!" he grabbed you by your wrist and pulled you through the crowd of people. Kadota's gang followed you. You went under a security lint into something you could call a caravan. Kadota &co had to stay outside. There sat a man in a chair before a mirror. He turned around and said: "Hello, my name is Hanejima Yuhei."


	14. Chapter 14

~previous~

"Hey you!" said somebody and the person ticked you on your shoulder. "Me?" you asked. "Yes you" The mysterious man said. Erika &co saw that you were talking to him and stopped walking. "Are you searching for a job?" he asked. "Well, it's true that I don't have one, but-" "Ah, perfect.,, Do you know Hanejima Yuhei?" He asked. "No, but-" "PERFECT!" he grabbed you by your wrist and pulled you through the crowd of people. Kadota's gang followed you. You went under a security lint into something you could call a caravan. Kadota &co had to stay outside. There sat a man in a chair before a mirror. He turned around and said: "Hello, my name is Hanejima Yuhei."

~~

"Hanejima-san?" you asked. "Yes." He stood up and bowed. "Pleased to meet you. I suppose you will be my next assistant. Please take good care of me." "Huh?" "Ehm, I'm sorry, I hadn't discussed that with her yet.." said the mysterious man. "Ah, I see.." Said Hanejima. "You see, I've had various assistants who stalked me because they were a fan. It was very troublesome." "Ehm, wait.. Who are you again?" you asked. "Hey, that's rude!" said the mystery man. "Hanejima Yuhei, Actor.." He said. "Ahh, I'm sorry, I'm only interested in manga and anime" you said. "It's okay, that is why you will be perfect for the role of my assistant." Said Hanejima. "What- me?" you asked. "B-but I have some problems with my d-disease and-" "Doesn't matter, it are only small jobs like getting me something to drink or getting someone one the set. It's not like you are my agent. I need an assistant because my agent has to busy to do those things for me." he said. "Come on! It's a good job!" Said the mystery man. "Job...?" you asked. "Yes!" "T-then... Wi-will I get paid with m-money?" "Yes, that's why it's a job.." said the mystery man. "Will you take it?" asked Hanejima. "Ehm, could I have some time to think about it?" you asked. "I mean- I have to discuss this with my roommate.." "It's okay." he said. "What is your phone number?" You gave him your phone number and you were about to leave when Hanejima asked. "Hey, what's your name?" "(f/n), Heiwajima (f/n)" you only saw it for a second before you closed the door, but Hanejima's eyed widened by hearing your new last name.

You walked back to Kadota's gang with the mystery mans business card in your hand. "AH! There she is! (f/n)-chan!" shouted Erika. "Erika-san!" you greeted back. "And- What happened? Did he rape you?" asked Walker. "What is rape?" "Never mind.." "But what happened?" asked Erika. "He took me to a guy named Hanejima Yuhei who asked me to be his assistant.." You said. Their mouths fell open. "He said that he was a famous actor, but I don't know him. Though he kinda seems familiar." "Hey you know that that guy is-" said Togusa, but he was cut of by Kadota who placed his hand on his mouth to shut him up. "I think there is a good reason why she doesn't know that.." he whispered to him. "I said that I'll think about it, because I want to discus it with Heiwajima-sama." you said. You blushed and said; "I'm sure he will be proud of me. I also want to help him out.. I'm sure he will be happy that way. I'm sure I will get him to smile that way" They looked at you. _'Its almost like..'_ thought Kadota. _'It's almost like she is in love with him.'_ But this thought didn't reach you. "INCEST~~ Aaahh~! You two would be a perfect incest~!" Said Erika. "What is incest?" "Never mind" They all said.

When you all arrived back to the restaurant with a ton of manga, you saw that Shizuo was still arguing with Simon about puberty. "Heiwajima-sama!" you said. "Oh, what took you so long?" "The truth is, (f/n)-chan got a job-offer!" said Walker. "A job offer?" asked Shizuo. "Yes! I wanted to discuss with you if I should take it or not! because-" "Refuse it." Said Shizuo without hesitating. You started to cry. "Hey, what is wrong?" he asked. "Horrible.. Just awful!" said Walker. Erika nodded. "What?" Asked Shizuo. "I wanted you to be proud of me and I wanted to help you with the rent and such.." you whined. "For me?" he asked. "Hey there is no need to-" "Shizuo!" said Kyohei. Shizuo looked up. "The job offer is to be a assistant for Hanejima Yuhei." Shizuo looked a bit surprised. "At least consider it." said Kyohei. "Ah, Heiwajima-sama, are you a fan of Hanejima-san?" you asked.


	15. Chapter 15

~previous~

"I wanted you to be proud of me and I wanted to help you with the rent and such.." you whined. "For me?" he asked. "Hey there is no need to-" "Shizuo!" said Kyohei. Shizuo looked up. "The job offer is to be a assistant for Hanejima Yuhei." Shizuo looked a bit surprised. "At least consider it." said Kyohei. "Ah, Heiwajima-sama, are you a fan of Hanejima-san?" you asked.

~~

Because Togusa's van was in the same direction as you apartment, they walked with you for a while. "(f/n)-chan, you're kinda like Oreimo!" said Walker. Shizuo was clearly annoyed by them. "Eh? Why?" "Because, you know! You are-""IZAYAAA!" screamed Shizuo and he tore an traffic sign out of the ground. "Orihara-san?" You said. You searched for somebody suspicious until somebody said; "Come on Shizu-chan, you don't have to be that stingy~" The voice sounded awfully fimiliar.  
"HOW COME I'M BEING STINGY, YOU DAMN FLEEEA!" and he threw the traffic sign at him. The man easily dodged and said; "Aw~~ you miiised~" "Orihara-san!" you said and the man looked at you. You ran to him and grabbed him by his wrists. "I've always wanted to meet you!" you said. "Huh?" said everybody. "Heiwajima-sama says you are a bad person, but I kinda admire you! I mean you seem to be so smart. Hey, can you teach me how to be smart?" Izaya was confused for a second, but he burst out to hysterical laughter. "I can see that you are stupid by that question!" You looked indigent, that was insulting. "But I have to admit Shizu-chan, you have a very cute girlfriend." he said "Girlfriend?" Said Shizuo. "Girlfriend?" Kadota gave you the Uh-oh look before Shizuo tore a vending machine out of the ground and threw it at Izaya. Izaya dodged easy. Again. "SHE IS MY LITTLE SISTER YOU DIPSHIT!" "Little sis, hm?" he said. "Yes... Shut up, I'll kill you." Said Shizuo. "Ehhh, Incest?" "I'LL KILL YOU!" Screamed Shizuo and they started to run. "Hey wait!" you said. "How will I get home..." Your voice faded away when you couldn't see them any more. "We will bring you home." Said Togusa. "But in exchange, you have to give me your phone number~" Said Erika. "Thank you, Saburo-san." you bowed.

The ride went quickly and fun because Erika and Walker told you everything about manga that you didn't know. _'And I have to go to the right here..'_ you heard Togusa think. _'I wonder if I can get her into yaoi...'_ Thought Erika. _'I hope Shizuo doesn't destroy the whole village...'_ and more of their thoughts came streaming in. You got a headache. Handleling 1 or 2 people's thoughts was easy, but 4 was just too much. The reason why you could handle it while riding with Celty was because of that the voices came by too fast to hear them clearly. "Ah, are we almost there..." you said. "Yeah, are you getting motionsick of Togusa-san's driving?" asked Walker "What the hell did you say, you bastard?!" said Togusa. "It's not like that," you said. "My disease is getting worse." "Huh? What exactly is your disease?" asked Kadota. "I'm sorry, I cant tell you that.. I don't think Heiwajima-sama will be happy with that." Erika sighed. "Okay, Togusa! Full speed ahead!" "Roger!"

You were brought home fast because of the dangerous short cuts Togusa took. You added them to your phone and went to sleep.

Izaya hopped back home. He somehow managed to escape from Shizuo. _'Sister hmm? Shizu-chan, you liar.._

(*~Izaya Flasback (in Izaya POV)~*)

For fun, I decided to spy on Shizu-chan for a day.. I haven't pissed him of in a while, so why not? I looked through the open door. (Stupid Shizu-chan forgot to close the door.) There I saw a girl around our age embracing Shizu-chan. She kissed his neck (Or bite, what is she? a vampire..) and his nose before she said: "I love you, you know that?" I gave an evil smirk, I was definitely going to destroy this relationship, just to make him depressed. _'you love him so much, eh~? We will see about that~'_


	16. Chapter 16

~previous~

You were brought home fast because of the dangerous short cuts Togusa took. You added them to your phone and went to sleep.

*(~Izaya flashback~)*

For fun, I decided to spy on Shizu-chan for a day.. I haven't pissed him of in a while, so why not? I looked through the open door. (Stupid Shizu-chan forgot to close the door.) There I saw a girl around our age embracing Shizu-chan. She kissed his neck (Or bite, what is she? a vampire..) and his nose before she said: "I love you, you know that?" I gave an evil smirk, I was definitely going to destroy this relationship, just to make him depressed. _'you love him so much, eh~? We will see about that~'_

~~

*~Shizuo POV~*

I walked home, that damned flea got away. Now that I think of it..., What happened to (f/n)? SHIT.. I ran home as fast as I could.. How could I be so stupid? "(f/n)?!" I shouted. I walked into her bedroom. "(F/n)-" you were fast asleep in your bed. Were was I so worried about? But still, you really sleep through everything.

*~*

You stood in a church in a long white dress. Shizuo stood before you in formal clothes, but not his normal bartender outfit. He was blushing a bit, but that was nothing compared to your tomato red head.  
It has been a year since you met Kadota's gang. In that year, you and Shizuo only grow closer to each other and he had proposed to you. Erika was standing on the side line while she was crying; "That this actually came.."

Heiwajima Shizuo, do you take Heiwajima (f/n) for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

Heiwajima (f/n), do you take Heiwajima Shizuo for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?

"I DOOO-" before you knew it, you were sitting straight up in your bed.  
"A dream?" you sighed and hugged your knees. "I wish I had made it to the kissing part.." You looked at your new phone. You got some messages. They were all the newest manga and anime updates from Erika and Walker. You replied them and got up to eat. You got yourself some orange juice and pancakes when you got an other email.  
It was an sound message with the note: 'Call me back if you want to know more~' You wondered if it was from somebody from Kadota's gang or Celty or Shinra. You played the message.

"TO BE OR NOT TO BE~" Ah, it was Shinra. "What the hell are you doing?" said Shizuo in the message. I blushed a bit by hearing his voice. "Ah, Shizuo-kun! I was reading her a bedtime story and- Ah, she fell asleep. Anyway.., she wanted to read Hamlet, but she said her reading skills where terrible~" Said Shinra. "Hey" "Hmm, what's wrong?" Asked Shinra. "I need to talk to you guys, do you really think I have to break up with her?"


	17. Chapter 17

~previous~  
You got yourself some orange juice and pancakes when you got an other email.  
It was an sound message with the note: 'Call me back if you want to know more~' You played the message.  
"TO BE OR NOT TO BE~" Ah, it was Shinra. "What the hell are you doing?" said Shizuo in the message. I blushed a bit by hearing his voice. "Ah, Shizuo-kun! I was reading her a bedtime story and- Ah, she fell asleep. Anyway.., she wanted to read Hamlet, but she said her reading skills where terrible~" Said Shinra. "Hey" "Hmm, what's wrong?" Asked Shinra. "I need to talk to you guys, do you really think I have to break up with her?"

You stared at you phone. That was Shizuo's voice right..? You held your hand for your mouth. You noticed that your face was wet. You had been crying since you heard that. Why... I don't understand. "Hei-wa-Heiwajima-sama!" you cried as hard as you could. Didn't he love you? You didn't know for how long you cried, you didn't care either.. You just didn't want to care.. You couldn't believe it. He had forsaken you..., he wanted to leave you and he didn't even tell you. If he was going to leave you where would you go? Where would you sleep? Or was he planning to let you stay... No he wasn't.. He knows how much I love him and he knows I can not bear to do that. What should I do... What should I do...? Your tears stopped flowing. You didn't have any more to cry with. You noticed the note on the television.

_'Good morning, I hope you got a good night rest. I'm so sorry for leaving you alone like that. You were already asleep when I got here so I couldn't tell you that. So I'm really sorry for that. I can't let you out again, it's to dangerous for your mind reading thingy, but I hope you can text with Walker and Erika so you won't get bored like that again. I won't be home today, but I'll see you tomorrow. '_

You looked on the back of the paper. No _'I hope you still love me,'_ no _'I love you'_ never. He never said that he loved you, you were always the one saying those words. You hessitated, but you decided to call the phone number.

"Hello?" said a female voice on the other side of the line. "Yeah, I'm Yageri Namie. I'm already at the front door waiting for you so you'd better come, don't worry about the door; its open" You didn't know if you could trust this woman, but you did. She rode you to an apartment were she took you to the highest floor. There in a chair was Orihara Izaya.

"Yo, (f/n)" he said. "Orihara...san..?" you said. "yes, Its me Izaya~" he said like he was mario. "Did you send me this mail..?" "Oh yes, I did.." he said. You began to cry. "Why!" "Aww.., don't cry! I found out about this and I thought; 'Poor (f/n)-chan!' So I send it to you~" You cried even harder. "W-why w-would he say th-that?" you cried. Izaya walked to you and patted you on your shoulder. "Poor, poor (f/n)-chan, its because he doesn't love you.. He is inhuman." "Inhuman?" you asked.  
"Yessssssss~ Shizu-chan is the most inhuman person I ever met. He doesn't feel anything at all~"

"He does..."

"Hm~! Like what~?"

"He gets very lonely sometimes."

"Lonely?"

"Yes... He comes to me with a sad face and then he hugs me.." You said. That's right.. Maybe he does feel anything for you and then this would be an trap from Izaya.

"So he uses you?"

Your heart felt as if it had been stabbed. "Us...es?"

"Yeess~ Like, when he's sad he can take you out of his pocket and make you love him so he will feel less lonely and when he isn't he just puts you away~" he said disturbingly happy.

You fell on your knees. You knew it was true, but you couldn't admit it... You never want to admit that.


	18. Chapter 18

~previous~

"Yessssssss~ Shizu-chan is the most inhuman person I ever met. He doesn't feel anything at all~"

"He does..."

"Hm~! Like what~?"

"He gets very lonely sometimes."

"Lonely?"

"Yes... He comes to me with a sad face and then he hugs me.." You said. That's right.. Maybe he does feel anything for you and then this would be an trap from Izaya.

"So he uses you?"

Your heart felt as if it had been stabbed. "Us...es?"

"Yeess~ Like, when he's sad he can take you out of his pocket and make you love him so he will feel less lonely and when he isn't he just puts you away~" he said disturbingly happy.

You fell on your knees. You knew it was true, but you couldn't admit it... You never want to admit that.

There was an awkward silence for a while. Izaya broke the silence on a moment that made you even feel worse about this situation. "Haha~ didn't you notice at all~? I was wondering why he still kept you there and why you were still staying there despite this obvious situation."

"My disease.." you muttered.

"Sorry~?"

"I'm sick, so I can't leave the house.." you said. That was the reason why he kept you there, but was that the only reason? Did he feel responsible because you were his 'Little sister'?

"Ahhh, about that~" said Izaya. "I want you to hear something even more interesting~" "W-what?" you asked.

He searched for something on his computer and said; "Sit next to me~" You did as he said and you stared at the screen. It was a sound message. Again.

You heard Shizuo tell the story of you two. How he found you and how you have been with him ever since.

"AH, now I remember!" said Shinra when Shizuo was done with explaining.  
"Your foster sister who didn't come to school after a mental incident... Wait you hooked up with your sister?" You heard a wierd sound that sounded like Shinra, he probably got punched by Celty.  
"I don't get it." Said Shinra on a serious tone. "What?"

"Why is she with you? Why does nobody know her? Why haven't you brought her to a doctor? Why haven't you brought her to me? Why does this story give me the creeps, something is not right with it. You're not telling us the whole story." It was quiet for a while. "Do you love her?" asked Shinra. "I don't-" "Do you really love this girl, Shizuo!? You seem so awkward when she is around you." Said Shinra.

"The last thing I want is to get her hurt, Psychically or mentally, I took so much away from her before I realised it... And I don't have the right to tell her my true feelings.. I cant let her stay while I broke her heart.. So while she stays, I won't tell her that."

"I think you are using her because you're lonely" Shinra told him exact the same words as Izaya told you and you didn't like it. "I can make a medicine for her that makes that 6th sense of her go numb."


	19. Chapter 19

~previous~

You heard Shizuo tell the story of you two. How he found you and how you have been with him ever since.

"I don't get it." Said Shinra on a serious tone. "What?"  
"Why is she with you? Why does nobody know her? Why haven't you brought her to a doctor? Why haven't you brought her to me? Why does this story give me the creeps, something is not right with it. You're not telling us the whole story." It was quiet for a while. "Do you love her?" asked Shinra. "I don't-" "Do you really love this girl, Shizuo!? You seem so awkward when she is around you." Said Shinra.  
"The last thing I want is to get her hurt, Psychically or mentally, I took so much away from her before I realised it... And I don't have the right to tell her my true feelings.. I cant let her stay while I broke her heart.. So while she stays, I won't tell her that."  
"I think you are using her because you're lonely" Shinra told him exact the same words as Izaya told you and you didn't like it. "I can make a medicine for her that makes that 6th sense of her go numb."

~~

Namie had brought you home. You no longer had any tears to cry with. You stood in the hall and you let your back slide down on the wall.

An hour past and the door opened, A heavily wounded Shizuo came in. He panted and he looked exhausted.  
You looked at him with a straight face. Why was it, that you weren't feeling anything at the moment. Was it because your feelings were completely closed from being hurt so much? Was it because your worrying balanced your grudge for him?  
"(f-f/n)" he panted. Your heart started beating faster every second. Your thoughts were numb.

*throb* W-wait... Grudge..

*throb* That means you hate him, right?

*throb* I don't hate him... I- I

*THROB*

You felt the beating of your heart echoing in your ears as you went frantic. With restrained madness you stood up and walked towards him. You placed your hands on his wounded chest. His clothes were thorn and you could see that this would be a fatal wound for a normal person... You could have seen that if you weren't furious. How could he betray you? How could he? You gritted your teeth. Your fury exploded before you bashed your fist in his wounds. He shouted out from the pain when you did that. "H-hey- Why did you do that!" He said with an angry tone.

"What do you think." you said in a restrained mutter.

"What?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" You screamed. The tears started flowing again.

"W-wha?"

"I KNOW EVERYTHING! Everything, Shizuo!" Shizuo looked shocked by hearing that his majestic nickname was replaced.

"Everything. I know that you don't love me! I know that Shinra made me a medicine for my disease. That was that drink I had to drink that day, right?! RIGHT? That was why I didn't hear any thoughts for such a long time. I know- I know that you weren't planning to tell me at all! AT ALL!" You started ranting all your despair.

"(f/n)..-" he grabbed your wrists.

"I know that you the reason why you keep me here because you feel guilty that I am handicapped with disease! I know-I know-I know- I- Do you-" It wasn't that horrible he didn't love you, it was the amount of what you had sacrificed to love him with whole your heart.

"(f/n)...-"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW BORED I AM?!"

"(F/N)!"

You panted from your shouting and you had a soar throat.

"(f/n)..." He sighed and waited a moment before he said;

"Lets break up, (f/n)"


	20. Chapter 20

Rain... How cliché...

puddles of rain touched your bare feet.

It made you even more depressed when you only heard the thoughts from the lovers in Ikebekuro.

How come I came to 'love' this place..?

Oh, right.. He lives here.

The strongest man in Ikebekuro..., Heiwajima Shizuo.

You could still feel the cheek of Shizuo on your hand...  
You had slapped him hours ago..

Why was that?  
Oh yeah, he told me we had to break up...

_'Love me, like me... please love.. like'_

You didn't even notice these thoughts of despair who were raging in your head.

For once in your life, you were happy that you never heard _his_ thoughts.

If you would have heard them, you'd already knew that your feelings weren't mutual.

Maybe you were over reacting? Maybe not... You actually didn't care anymore.

Shizuo always had told you that you tend to overreact and that you shouldn't worry about things, "It will be alright in the end!" he always told you that, but he didn't do that this time.

(~Readers flashback~)

"Lets break up, (f/n)"

*throb*

why?

*throb*

This shouldn't be as horrible as it feels right? You were obviously over reacting.  
But did he realize what he meant to you?

*throb*

Before you knew it, you were leaning forward. You placed your hand on his cheek. You saw Shizuo's eyes widening.

*throb*

Why did his eyes widen again?

*throb*

Oh, yeah...

It was because your lips were placed on his...

You never thought it would be this bitter.

*throb*


	21. Chapter 21

~previous~

"Lets break up, (f/n)"

*throb*

why?

*throb*

This shouldn't be as horrible as it feels right? You were obviously over reacting.

But did he realize what he meant to you?

*throb*

Before you knew it, you were leaning forward. You placed your hand on his cheek. You saw Shizuo's eyes widening.

*throb*

Why did his eyes widen again?

*throb*

Oh, yeah...

It was because your lips were placed on his...

You never thought it would be this bitter.

*throb*

You looked him in his eyes after the kiss. He was about to say something but you slapped him and ran to the outside.

It didn't matter that you weren't wearing any shoes it didn't matter that it was raining. You just wanted to get away from him.

You didn't want him to get mad at you for kissing him.

So you ran away from your safety. Into the big city of Ikebekuro.

Your senses were going numb, except the sense that made you hear peoples thoughts and those thoughts;

i'love, like me, love me, please, like looove'/i

You always hated those thoughts because you always thought they were lying: they made it sound as if nobody loved you! You always thought Shizuo did, but the sad truth was that he didn't after all and that those voices were right.

You felt the earth slipping away under you feet.

You slipped in the rain and you fell.

You laid still for a moment. You heard the bells of a clock saying the time. Was it already that late? You must have took a long time talking to Izaya.. And Shizuo... And running.

You decided to stay on the ground. You had been running for such a long time that Shizuo couldn't find you anyway. Not that he would be searching for you. He used you after all and now that he didn't need you anymore he had just thrown you away. Why would he come after you and help you up, send you to Shinra to look at you knee that was bleeding again? Why would he... For the first time in your life you realised how unreasonable he could be..

You closed your eyes. Its okay.. I'll just lay here and find somebody who could help me... After this nap.

You were falling asleep when you heard a car stopping. You opened your eyes to see that it was a white van, that you recognised somehow. You heard the doors open. "(f/n)!" shouted somebody. You looked to see a blurry version of Erika's face. Then everything went black.

i'love me, like, like. Love like me, please like me, please love me, like like, love love love love love.'/i

blove, my love./b


	22. Chapter 22

You woke up seeing the face of a worried Erika. Your blurried sight began to be more clear and you opened your eyes comepletly. Erika began to smile "Ah, she is awake!" You looked at her. You were a little confused about what happened.

Then you remembered and you jumped up. "Ah, Don't, don't!" said Erika while she pushed you back on the bed. "You shouldn't get up yet!" You struggled for a few seconds with Erika while you wanted to get up. Erika won in the end because of your lack of strength.

Damn it.. You hated the fact that you were so weak. Mentally and physical. Erika sighed. "Just what happened?" She asked. "We called Shizuo, but when we told him we found you, he asked us if you could stay with us..."

Your tears started to flow out even more. You placed your hands on your face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.. I-its all m-my fault.. I forced myself on him.." Erika looked confused.

"You and Shizuo don't see each other as siblings do you?" asked Kadota. You shook your head. "I knew it.." He said. "Ah, is that why you are upset (f/n)-chan?" asked Walker. You shook your head again. "Let me guess." Said Kadota. You removed your hands and you looked at him. "You had a relationship with him, but you broke up." Erika's eyes widened. "EEHH- So they're really a incest couple~?" she screamed. "Well, if I'm right, not anymore.." said Kadota while looking at you. "We never were..." You said. Kadota looked suprised. "You're not?" You shook your head. "Well, I-I thought we were..." "What do you mean?" asked Togusa.

"I-I got a message f-from I-Izaya and-" you thought you saw Erika flinching for a second and everybody's face got more serious. "Go on. What did it say?" said Erika serious on a rather creepy way. "I-I can let you guys h-hear it.." You played the message on your phone.

Erika bate on her lip while thinking. "What now..?" she said. "I don't know.." You said. "But at least I'm done with crying" Erika gave you a faint smile.

Sadly, none of them had a place for you to stay. You didn't want to go to Celty and Shinra because you were afraid that Shizuo would come there. After you convinced them you knew a place to stay they let you go. You were worried about what you'd do with your disease. If you would go to Shinra to get some of his medicine, he would've insisted that you had to stay, but if you didn't you wouldn't be able to go outside.

And of course you had to worry if you could find a house. Then a beautiful idea suddenly came to you.

A person who'd probably let you stay at his house, who knew Shinra so he'd be able to get your medicine and from who you think wouldn't stick his head in your business.

And you had his number.


	23. Chapter 23

*~Shizuo's POV~*

I woke up way too early.. With my thoughts blurry I decided to eat something. I could take it slow considering I didn't have to work. I put the TV on when I saw that some lame anime was on it...

Wait, didn't (f/n) follow this show..? Speaking of her she should've waken up long ago..

"(f/n)! One of your lame shows is on the TV!" I shouted at her room.

Nothing.

"(f/n)..?" Then the memories came streaming in, about (f/n) kissing me, about her face when she left me.

I was suddenly wide awake. Yet I wasn't really conscious of what I was doing. I let my self fall on the couch and decided to watch the lame anime...

_'She left me... huh..'_

*~*

_'I left him... huh...'_

Your were watching one of your favourite shows that was on the TV. You drunk some orange juice, but you weren't really hungry, though you hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

"(f/n)-chan~ You'll die if you don't eat anything~!" said Izaya while he placed a plate with some eggs next to you.

"Thanks Orihara-san... And thanks again for letting me stay.." you gave him a faint smile.

"No problem~! I can't believe how cruel Shizu-chan is towards you!"

Thanks Izaya, that really made you feel better.

You stared at your eggs. "I mean~ you are cute and all~ So why didn't he just pretend to feel the same towards you? Oh, maybe he did, but he eventually grew tired of you and then he just threw you away like garbage" He whistled and waved his hand as if it was an old plastic bag drifting away.

You put the TV out and you dialled a number on your cell phone. "Oh~?" said Izaya. "Who are you calling?" "Hanejima Yuuhei-san" you said. "The actor?" you nodded.

"He got me a job offer..." you mumbeled.

"Eh~ from the oh so famous actor.."

You nodded again. "Though I had never heard of him.."

"Hello, you speak with Daisuke Ono, maneger of Hanejima Yuuhei, how can I help you?" said the mystery man.

"Hello.., with Heiwa-" you flinched, you couldn't use his last name anymore, could you? "With Orihara (f/n)"

Izaya spit his drink out. "WHAT?"

You ignored him "I'd like to accept the job offer."

"Hm, sorry, wasn't your name Heiwajima, miss?" asked the mystery man.

"Not anymore.." "Did you get married?" he asked.

"I divorced recently." you lied. "O-oh, I'm sorry to hear that, but can you come to (random café name, I dunno) to discuss your new job? If we accept you of course.."

"I'll be there."


	24. Chapter 24

"So its decided now." Said the mystery man. You nodded while you signed the contract.  
Yuuhei looked at you with a nothingness expression on his face.  
You swear that his mind must be a worm hole.  
"Ehm, excuse me.. Miss Orihara?" He said. You hummed a sad yes while you looked at the man. "Are you going to be.. Okay as you are right now..? I mean.., you seem a little depressed."  
"I got no choice but to carry on, such is life, isn't it?" you told him. "Wasn't your surname Heiwajima?" asked Yuuhei with his monotone voice.  
"I divorced." you curtly said. "I see."  
Yuuhei seemed rather interested about you, though he didn't really look like a person to care about such facts, maybe it was because you were his new assistant?

They gave you some info about were you had to meet up tomorrow and that they were going to the other side of Japan in a few months to film Yuuhei's newest movie. It was going to take quite a while and you couldn't go back to Ikebukuro in the meantime.  
But you thought that was a good change to forget about _you know who_..  
"Do you want me to show you Ikebukuro?" asked Kasuka. You were glad that he asked you, because you had already told him how sad you were about the fact that you never had the chance to explore it. Izaya hat shown you parts of Shinjuku, but you still liked Ikebukuro more. You'll probably always will.  
"I'd love to.." you said. You tried to smile at him, but you know it was a failed attempt.  
You got up and he showed you Ikebukuro. You loved it just as much you thought you would and Yuuhei was also a nicer person then you thought. He even brought you home to Shinjuku. You actually thought you could make it in this new way of life...

Until...

*~Shizuo's POV~*

It was midnight I held my hand against my sweaty head. I panted. More then I should. I was scared.  
I just had a nightmare, though I never have nightmares. At least not as worse as this one.

_You were standing on the reeling of a bridge, while facing my pitiful sight. You stared at me as if you everything that was going on in me, but in fact, you didn't. You didn't know a damn thing about me. "..And that is why I'm standing here..." You said. You looked at me with your beautiful and earnest eyes. What were you planning, I wanted to know it, I wanted to protect you from yourself. Sure, I didn't love you, but you were still dear to me; a close friend.  
your look of disapproval destroyed me. I wanted to move, but I couldn't for once, when I really needed my strength I couldn't move. How more I tried to move my body, the blurrier my senses got. You said something, but I couldn't hear you. Everything got black. When my sight returned you were gone. I looked down the reeling, there was your motionless body. Dead.  
Just what..._

I closed my eyes to calm down. It was just a dream, you were stronger then that. You could overcome your sadness.  
You were mentally stronger then I'll ever be.  
The phone rang. Who the hell would have the nerve to call me at this hour..?!  
_"SHIZUO! SHIZUO!"_ damn it was Shinra. Just what happened? "Calm down and just tell me what happened."  
_"I-its (f/n)! She-She.."_  
"What? What is wrong with (f/n)" I suddenly heard your voice at the background. You were screaming something about love. My eyes widened. "(f/n)...? (F/N)!"

_"She's Saika.."_

You actually thought you could make it in this new way of life...

Until...

Until your true self reveald.


	25. Chapter 25

*~Celty's POV~* (AN: yeah, ikr)

It was horrible to see you like that. You were screaming, laughing, crying. It was obviously torturing you. We couldn't see if you were awake or not.

Shinra tried to hold you down on an old operation table, but this made you hurt yourself even more. We tried to reach you, but you couldn't hear us.

You were Saika.

That was the only thing I could make up from this.

I already called Anri to take a look at you. Shinra was calling Shizuo while I was looking after you.

"LOVE, LOVE" you were screaming and laughing those words the whole time, though they weren't really understandable. Your mouth was covered by my shadows to keep you still, but it didn't really help. You had tried to cut yourself everywhere when you had came back at Izaya's place. At least, that was what he told us. He had called us, because this was even too creepy for him and that says A LOT.

Shinra came in with a shocked expression. "I've called Shizuo! He's coming this way!" [I've contacted Anri, She's coming too.. Will she be okay?! I mean I ho-] I was cut off by Shinra who grabbed my hands. "It'll be okay, I promise.." I felt his angst too so I knew this wasn't something that was easily solved, but it wasn't solved by worrying even more and Shinra knew that. I nodded with my helmet before I took it of. The doorbell rang an Shinra let a heavily panting Anri in.

She stared at your struggling body. Her face got white.

"Oh, no..." She stumbled. I laid a hand on her shoulder. [Are you alright?] "Y-yes, I'm fine.., its just.. I'm glad you found her.." she said. "Were you searching for her then?" asked Shinra. "Yes, her name is (l/n) Kotori-san.. Its somebody who was cut by the previous owner of Saika.. A lost child.." she said while she pulled Saika out of her hand. "It doesn't happen often, but there are people who can supress Saika's orders.., even more then Niekawa-sempai could. They refuse to listen to me and then they will... Most likely end up like this." she said. She looked at her with pitiful eyes. She removed my shadow. You began to scream even harder "NO..! MOTHERRR. NO." Tears escaped your eyes. You seemed to be in even more pain when Anri touched you and held up your chin.

You began to scream so hard that it hurt my ears..

And I don't even have ears! Shinra tried to say something but I couldn't hear him. [What are you going to do to her?!] She said something I couldn't understand, but it was obvious by her actions; She was going to kill you.

Saika pressed against your neck slightly carving in to your skin. Some blood came out. You eyes started to protrude out of your head. Anri tilted her sword to get ready to cut her head of. I wanted to stop her, but I was to far away, so was Shinra. Shinra shouted something, but Anri didn't hear him. I didn't look. I didn't want to look. So did Shinra. We just had to wait until it happened.


	26. Chapter 26

*~Anri's POV~*

I got ready to chop her head of, but I was stopped by a hand. I tried to force the hand to let me go until I noticed who stopped me; A heavily panting Shizuo. "WHAT THE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" He crushed my arm so, I let Saika slide back. I noticed you had calmed down. "Shizuo-san, could you please let go of my arm?" He let go but he didn't calm down. "Why would you- Get away from her!" I looked at him with a confused look. "Why'd you want to protect her? She is a lost child of Saika, there could happen horrible things if I'll let her alive."

He looked at me with a exhausted face. "She has been living with me for so many years and I know she wouldn't hurt a fly!" He placed his hand on you forehead and he released you from the ropes. "Hey- Wait! What are you going to do when she wakes up and goes on a rampage?!" Said Shinra. "She won't!" He picked you up to lay you down on the couch in the living room. He stroked your hair.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked. Shinra gave me a you-shouldn't-have-said-that face.

"Why'd you want to kill her?" asked Shizuo to dodge the question.

"She's a lost child. I'm only trying to protect you, if this goes on she won't remember who she is and she will-" "I saved you a few times right? Though I can't remember your name.." I nodded. "Yes, but-" "Could you do me a favour by letting her go? That's all I ask from you."

I smiled. "She must mean a lot to you.." Shizuo looked annoyed and grunted something. "I expect you to take full responsibility of her?" I asked.

"Yes..." he said while he walked to the door and lit a cigarette.

"I'll protect her."


	27. Chapter 27

For those who don't know. Psychosis= loss of contact with reality. You can have a psychosis on many ways, but in boredom its are black outs. (I'm not well known with things like psychosis so if I'm wrong; please correct me.)

"Good morning, (f/n)-chan~!" Said a ridiculously happy Izaya. You stared at him while you rubbed your forehead. You let out a huge yawn before you mumbled your "Good morning" and you picked your orange juice out of the fridge. "Hey, what did I do yesterday afternoon and evening?" Izaya hummed something. "I dunooo~ Why do you ask~?" "I don't remember what I did yesterday."  
Izaya set up a annoyingly fake surprised look "Oh~ I dunno, you were gone since the interview and I didn't see you arrive." he lied, but you didn't know that. "AH~mayybbee~! Did you get drunk last niiight?"  
"Please don't be stupid, I don't drink. The only thing I drink too much is orange juice." "Orange juice... Sinnasappelsap.. juice d'orange.. " and he went of in his own world saying orange juice in various languages. "What ever, I'm going to work." "Ah, have a safe trip.." You slammed the door behind you and you got ready for your first workday. Izaya smiled. "It's a shame I only can mess with her this much. What a boring woman.. So predictable." He sat down in his chair and spun around for a while. He laughed. "All I wanted to do was make Shizu-chan depressed.. And I think my job is done.."

A can of cold soda came out of the vending machine. You picked it up and you gave it to Yuuhei who nodded to say 'thank you'. That was all you had to when you worked for him; bring drinks, get his manager when he can't find him and be there for him to talk about random things. Couldn't his manager do this? It has been a year since you worked for him and the job paid a lot.  
You went to America with Yuuhei for half a year and you were still there. Life had been getting better ever since.  
It was okay really, it brought you money and him his soda, but you really began to think that he even has somebody to wipe his but.  
"Thank you, (f/n).." he said with the regular monotoneness.  
"No problem, how was the filming?"  
"Nothing to worry about.." Can he even feel emotion?  
"(f/n)..?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you already have a new boyfriend?"  
You blushed. "Wha-what?"  
"Well, you looked so depressed when you divorced.." You clenched your fists. It was true that you had been really depressed when you left Shizuo. You haven't seen him ever since. You didn't know if you had to regret your decision or not.  
Your memory has been fuzzy the first half year. That was the time you were still in Ikebekuro. Sometimes you can't remember what happened for a whole day.  
You went to Shinra with it, but he told you it was nothing to worry about as long as you took your medicines. In times like that you'd rather be comforted by Shizuo then by Shinra. Your psychosis got longer and more and you really started to worry about it. Especially when you had to go to America with Kasuka.  
You didn't know what to do and you ended up crying by Shinra and Celty.  
Shinra hadn't let you down. He knew how often your psychosis happened and he had worked on a medicine that stopped the psychosis. He told you that you had to take it once a week and no more. It wasn't really safe to take that much.  
You didn't have to think a lot about Shizuo and your disease. You became good friends and mystery man.  
But now.. Now you had to remember it all.  
"No I don't.." you said with a small voice.  
"Good.."  
"What? Why would that be good?"  
"I wanted to tell you for a while and I wanted to know for sure that you haven't grown to attached to America.."  
"No I haven't.. What is wrong?" you asked. You were getting kinda worried. Kasuka sounded worried. He _never_ sounded worried.

"(f/n).. We are going back to Ikebekuro."


	28. Chapter 28

I've never been in a plane before so I don't know how those things go irl, you know.. Nor have I ever been drunk or have seen a drunk person... XD lucky me I guess..

You stared outside the window, pretending to be fascinated by the clouds, but in reality you were fascinated by your own memories. Everything that happened past year was so much clearer then the time you spent in Shizuo's apartment.  
Though it wasn't without trouble and danger. You were extremely shy and jumpy from people and things you don't know. You wondered why you were ok with Celty, Shinra & Kadota's gang. In Celty's case, it would probably be because you were both different: There was something inhuman about you two.  
You felt fine with Erika and Walker because they were your fellow otaku's...  
And maybe.. Just maybe it was because Shizuo was with you when you met them.. You let out a sigh which didn't go unnoticed by Yuuhei. He realised what you were going through..., at least so it looked, but he probably thought you were an kind of Yandere who was thrown away by her lover.  
You were so bad in such a simple job, but he still let you keep it. Your shyness wasn't the only flaw. Your body wouldn't allow you to do so much in a short time. It was not used to do that.  
Yuuhei was a good person, he was not only your boss, but he was also your friend. He had been so kind.  
Yet you weren't repaying his kindness right now. Like an old lady you were staring out of the window thinking about 'the old times'. You decided to text Celty and Erika that you were coming home. You gulped, was Ikebukuro still your home after all this time? Were you worthy enough to call it your home?

*~Shinra's POV~*

The idiot.

How in the world wouldn't he have noticed it?  
I was cleaning the injuries of Shizuo after he got shot in his arm and didn't notice it for half an hour.  
"How couldn't you have noticed that?" Asked Shinra.  
"Well, you know.. I was out with Tom after work.. You know... And then I felt like, a pain in my arm.. and then it was suddenly bleeding.. and I thought 'Them bee's must have caught me' and I kept walking and then more blood came out.. So I, you know..." Is he drunk...? Probably, because some hiccups followed that story...  
Celty came in the living room.. [What happened to you Shizuo?!]  
"Heeeyy, fairy.." [What?!] "Don't listen to him he's drunk.." I said while taking the bullet out of his arm. Luckily for him, it wouldn't cause any trouble for him then needed, maybe it would leave a scar, but knowing Shizuo... When I was done with his injury I felt a shaking hand on my shoulder.  
I looked around to see a trembling Celty. "W-what is wrong..?" I heard Shizuo laugh. Celty pointed at him and I saw a crying Shizuo. _Shizuo... Crying... SHIZUO_ "shit man.." He said. "(f/n).." He stumbled. My heart dropped. Not as much as you are rejected dropped, but when you see a sad puppy dropping heart. Celty put a hand on his shoulder. [Shizuo..]

[(f/n) is coming back]


	29. Chapter 29

"WOHA!" Erika's eyes widened when she saw you in the front of her door. "Isn't that (f/n)-chan? Its been a long time!" She grabbed your hands and shook them as if you met for the first time.  
"You sure chaaaaanged! Wait.. Didn't your hair get longer?" You nodded. "AWESOME!" She screamed in your ear. "You just look like (random anime character that looks like you) now~!" She blinked a few times before she realised that you were standing in the rain. "AH! sorry, please come inside! I also invited Yumachii. I hope you don't mind..." you nodded again. Being in Ikebukuro made you nervous, but you still had your sympathy for this city.

Yumachii sat under a kotatsu while he ate some pocky. He looked up and smiled. "Hey (f/n).., you want some?" You nodded and you grabbed a pocky. You also sat down and you looked at Erika's cat who slept on her bed. "You want some orange juice?" You nodded again. She walked to the kitchen and came back with your favorite drink. She laughed a bit awkward "Haha,, (f/n)-chan still likes orange juice a lot! Haha..." There was an awkward silence until Erika broke the silence. "You know Shizuo still walks around here, right?" You nodded. "Then don't nod and make things alright! You know that you still have feeling for-""Karisawa-san..." Walker cut her of. "Things are okay like this..." you said. "No they're not! You-you-...he! This is so sad.. Shizuo is really depressed since you left you know that?!" "..So what?"  
"S-so what?!" she looked at you with a shocked look on her face.  
You stood up "I only came to say hello to you two, I gotta greet Izaya, maybe he'll let me stay again."

*~le time skip in Izaya's POV~*

I looked at the message I got from (f/n);  
[_Hey, I'm coming to visit you. I'm back from America, is it O.K to let me stay again?_]  
I laughed. The thing I did to them turned out better then I thought. They both are depressed as a dying panda. I decided to shake things up a little bit.

So that they'll never ever get back together.


	30. Chapter 30

*~Shizuo's POV~*

I grunted.  
One more second and I'll lose my mind.  
"But its all the government's fault!"  
That excuse again? Okay enough, now this guy's going to lose his _life_. I loudly grunted and slammed him against the nearest building. I'm done with this shit. I started to walk away in a quick pace.  
"Shizuo!" Tom ran after me. I grunted something to him. "That was the fifth one this morning? What the heck is wrong with you?! He didn't even last for a minute!" A louder grunt escaped my mouth. I could tell him something cheesy as 'I don't wanna talk about it', but that's too cheesy for me. So instead of that, I kept grunting.  
He sighed. "You're awfully quiet today, yet extremely grumpy.. Rebellion period again?" I gave him a glare and he sighed again."You'll be happy if I say that we're going to the last one of today."  
Wooptiedoo…

"Money?!"  
We nodded.  
"Sorry man, my wallet is dead, but you can go after the wanted dollar if you want money.." Wait? Dollar? As in The Dollars? Tom sighed again. "That's not what I'm asking you, you know…"  
"The wanted dollar?" I asked him. "Hm? Dude, Ya don't know?" I shook my head. "The Dollars' leader set on the site that who ever gets the head of the so called 'Wanted dollar' will get looooads of money. It was about a woman around the twenty or something.." He looked troubled for a moment. "hmm, her real name waaaass.. Wait I can show you." He opened his laptop and he got to the site. "Where was it.. where was it… Ah! Found it!" He turned around his laptop so we could see a big digital wanted poster:

**.:WANTED DOLLAR:.**  
Orihara (f/n)  
NAME YOUR PRICE.  
DEAD OR ALIVE.

And under it was a picture of (f/n). (f/n) was hunted down by a group that I was part of.


	31. Chapter 31

/AN: no main character is witnessing this conversation, its just a random conversation xd/

"Have you heard? Heiwajima Shizuo went on a vending machine frenzy yesterday!"  
"Really?! Haha wished I'd seen that!"  
"You don't! 30 people were send to the hospital with serious injuries!"  
"And the guy? The guy?"  
"Which guy?"  
"You know, Heiwajima Shizuo!"  
"Oh! Haha, He was sent to prison!"  
"SERIOUSLY?! AHAHAHA! The sucker!"

/

You sat down on the bench and ate the chocolates you got from Izaya. On the top of the box was a letter to you that said:

DEARY (F/N)-Y;;;

I'm gone for some time~~ I hope you'll enjoy your stayy~ I heard you have a vacation so here are some chocolates to enjoy~~

With lovy doveys!  
Orihara Izaya, (apparently your family, aren't I? Orihara (f/n)?)

You sighed, Stupid Izaya, stupid Erika, stupid everybody!

"STUUUUPIDDD.." you said. Today was the last day of your vacation so you had to work again tomorrow, but you'd rather stay inside all day. You grunted; funny, a year ago you wanted nothing more then going outside, but now. You stood up to go for a shower, maybe that would calm you down.

Toms POV

"I'd like to visit Heiwajima Shizuo." I said. "Of course sir, wait here." I sighed, I decided to come visit Shizuo. He really went to far this time, I wonder what caused it. He went insane right after that guy told him about that 'wanted dollar', so I guess it has to do with that. Though I wonder what it has to do with him. The lady came back with a weird expression on her face.  
"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think you'll find him here…"  
"What do you mean? Is he in a other building?"  
"No, Heiwajima Shizuo escaped yesterday"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"


	32. Chapter 32

*bonk bonk* "Hm?" You looked at the door hoping that it wasn't somebody who was searching for the troll named Izaya. "COMING!" You yelled at the door, but the bonking didn't stop. *bonk bonk* "(F/N)! Open up!" Yelled Yuuhei on the other side of the door. "Yuuhei-san? What's wrong?" you said while opening the door. A heavy panting celebrity came in and closed the door right behind him as if he was followed by the paparazzi. You gave him a weird look. "W-wat's wrong Yuuhei-san?"  
"First of all," He said while he tried to keep his voice calm. "It's Kasuka, not Yuuhei." He sighed before he placed his butt on the couch. "Not.. Your real name..?" "Yes, but that's the least important right now." He started up a random I-pad he had with him. "Did you see this?!" He said with his voice back to monotone, "Huh? Huh?! HUUUHHH?!" you shouted and you shoved the I-pad into your face. "Wanted dollar? B-b-but that's me!" You were totally shocked by the things that came flooding in.  
"Complete gangs are reviving for the money on your head." You stuttered for a while before you said; "What did I do wrong?" "You probably did nothing wrong, but Shizuo has a lot more enemies then you have."  
"How do you know about-" "Shizuo? I'm his younger brother, which I also am to you." You looked from the I-pad to kasuka, to kasuka and back to the I-pad. This was going way too fast for you to follow. "Is this a bad joke?" normally, you'd believe anything, but this was just far too crazy. "You know that Shizuo has a younger brother, right?" You paused for a moment to think and progress. "He did.. And his name WAS kasuka…. Then this wanted poster, what has that got to do with anything? I got nothing to do with Shizuo anymore." Kasuka Sighed and placed a hand on your shoulder causing you to give of a little jump scare. "Listen to me.., I knew it was you all the time, I knew that you were actually my sister. When you said that you divorced and that your name wasn't Heiwajima anymore I knew that something happened between you and Shizuo. I don't really know what exactly happened, all that I know is that you are depressed ever since. You don't want to continue like this, don't you?"  
You felt that your eyes were getting wet. You quietly shook your head. "No, but Shizuo does." "I don't think so (f/n)…" You let out a little cry. "You don't know what happened!" There was an awkward silence. "You were in a relationship with him weren't you?"  
"How did you know?" He let out a small chuckle; it was the first time you actually saw him laughing. It was a warm and gentle smile. "Kasuka…, But he said he didn't love me back.."  
He looked troubled for a moment. "Is that so..? You know (f/n) , you can never truly love somebody else if you don't love yourself. Shizuo hates his strength, so he practicly hates hiself, but even so, I believe he does love you…" He let go of your shoulder and let out an other sigh, "Since I can't, I'll ask you; will you save my- no, will you safe our brother?"

"Thanks, Kasuka, I will"

"And do some incest while your at it!"


	33. Chapter 33

Bwuhuhuhu, late updating ftw /shot.

Oh, once again. My mind doesn't have any record of Japanese prisons, so you will have to do it with my imagination. Be careful, too much of my imagination will cause: a headache, feeling dizzy and sparkly sights.

also; it seems like my English is getting worse with the minute..

Oh, and one last thing; Once upon a time I tried to say potato, but I epicly failed. And thus, the word Topato was born. (I stutter a lot, okay?) So that's what a topato is. (And there is more Hetalia reference in this chapter /shot)

"Me and my big mouth..." you sighed. Not that you had a big mouth, but you could have thought before you promised Kasuka to find Shizuo.  
He had no cell phone with him or anything, plus he could have fled to everywhere to escape the police.. And he could be in Liechtenstein by now, I mean its Shizuo who we're talking about. Not that they'd let somebody with a prison uniform on a plane or anything like that.  
You stood still for a minute in the middle of the crowd.

_'Okay, lets think.. We- I mean I have to over think this situation... What are the good points of it... Erhm, okay he must be standing out with his prison outfit, so that's a plus point... or is it a min point? Now he must be easy to find by the police.. Ugh, focus, first plus points..'_

You frustratedly went with your hand through your hair. What the hell were you supposed to do... Well for now you could start with actually searching for him. You ran further through the city desperately searching for the fake-blond bartender. Both fake blonde and fake bartender. You had been running for around an half an hour when you suddenly heard a voice: "THERE SHE IS! Orihara (f/n), your head is ours!" _'Oh shi-'_

~Izaya POV~

There he is, the blond idiot. Still in town huh? That makes my job only more interesting, but I already kinda knew he would. Humans are so predictable, though Shizuo can be an exception sometimes. I watched him walking down the street, desperately searching for his little wanted princess.  
Now that the hunt has started, I still have a few things to do before I can sit back and watch the show... And when it gets too boring, I'll just shuffle things up.  
I chuckled; I mean, Who else but me could have been so genius to put up those wanted posters up?! ((AN/ well, big duh... If you hadn't figured that out yet XD))

I got my phone out of my pocket and called his number, damn I wish he could see my smirk right now, but he would probably kill me if he would. "Shizu-chan~?!" I automatically kept distance between my ear and the phone, why? "IZAYA!" I don't want to be deaf yet, that's why. "WHAT DO YOU NEED?! I don't have time for you, damn flea.." I set the phone back on my ear. "Well, well, you don't have to be like that! I just wanted your report on the hunt~!" He raised an eyebrow before he grunted "The hunt?" "Yes, Shizu-chan, did you honestly think this little game could be set up by anyone else but me?" Distance. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO (F/N) YOU LITTLE BASTARD, GIVE HER BACK. I SWEAR TO THE HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE THAT YOUR HEAD WILL BE SPLIT OPEN LIKE A TOPATO!" What the fuck is a topato? "Oh deary~ Why would I ever want to hurt my little sister, Orihara (f/n)? After all that effort of keeping her away from her evil stepbrother who kept her as a prisoner in his house for 5 years?" I knew I got him when it was so quiet on the other side of the line. "Silent, aren't we?" "Where are you, you little fucker?!"  
"Somewhere.. Ahh,, its a beautiful yellow heaven here~ Well, I guess you will never find out where I am, will you? Now, bye shizz~" I hang up.

~Shizuo POV~

Yellow heaven? Does he really think that I'm that stupid? Yellow scarves meeting place. Now.

I. am. going. to. kill. that. little. bitch.


	34. Chapter 34

Okay, I didn't think this through xD. Well in this story, Mikado and Kida know about Anri being the slasher, but that would be weird, since Kida disappeared after they came to know: Let's just say he's back.

Btw; its a long time ago that I saw Durarara! so I don't remember everything and i don't want to watch the series for a third time :\

~Anri's POV~

"Don't you see the chance?!" I heard Kida's voice echo through out the school. That's weird.. Even though classes already ended. I was still here because my shoes went missing again. I didn't want to bother them so I quietly searched for them myself, it took half an hour but I found them and I thought I was the last student who was still in the school building, so I was really surprised to hear him.  
"Masaomi.. I don't think we should get involved with this.." I slowly opened the door after hearing Mikado's voice. "Why, we should catch this evil woman shouldn't we?" "Who says that she is evil?" Asked Mikado. "Her last name's Orihara, of course she's evil.."  
"Ryugamine-kun, Kida-kun.. Why are you still here?" "Ah~ Good question, well, I called our new teacher hot and she-" "More importantly- look at this." Kida whined. "Don't ignore me.." Ryugamine gave me a poster with the picture of-"Ah, this is Shizuo-san's girlfriend..." "His what?" they said in unison. "Ah, eh, no., I met her before you see..," "Wai-wait.. Let me repeat this... Heiwajima Shizuo has a girlfriend?" I slightly nodded  
Kida laughed dramatically hard. "Haha, yeah right and on top of that her name is Orihara?" I raised an eyebrow. "Her name isn't-" I once again looked at the paper. He was right.. It said Orihara (f/n), but this was a-"Why would there be a wanted poster of (f/n)-san?!"  
"Her last name's Orihara, that's explanation enough.." "She couldn't possibly have-" I shut my mouth and horribly thought of what she possibly could have done. What if the saika-child inside her finally went insane? What if Shinra's medicine didn't work anymore? That would all be my fault for letting her exist.. "Sonohara-san? Are you alright, you look a bit pale.." "I-I'm fine.. I- I have to go now, can I take the poster with me?"  
"Sure, but what's-Ah, hey w-wait!" I heard him shout after me, but I was already gone; I needed to hunt her down. This was all my fault.. I need to stop her.

~Kida POV~

"What's with her?" "It seemed very important.." Said Mikado while staring out of the classroom. "Do you think she got caught up with this?" He said worriedly. I paused for a moment. "Maybe, or she is just worried about that (f/n), but even so she wouldn't do something stupid. She will get our help when she needs it.." "Are you sure?" "Of course I'm sure! Who knows Anri better then me?!" I said with a laugh, but Mikado kept looking out of the window searching for the silhouette of Anri.  
I sighed. "Well whatever, let's continue cleaning the classroom shall we?" I picked up the broom and continued my air guitar solo.  
This went on for a while until-"MASAOMI!"


	35. Chapter 35

~Anri's POV~

I ran as hard as I could, I had to reach Shinra's and Celty's apartment. Meanwhile I called Shinra's phone, hoping that he would pick up.

But my attention was caught by a horse like sound that got louder and louder. It was the woman who I tried to reach. "Celty-san!" I ran towards her and she stopped. I heavily panted. "What's going on? Why is (f/n)-san wanted?" [I see that you already noticed the posters, but first things first, we have to go to Shinra; He'll explain..] I wanted to protest, but I knew she was right so she gave me a shadow helmet and I hopped on, riding into the darkness.

~Mikado POV~

"MASAOMI!" "Okay, okay, I'll stop with the air guitar.." He whined. I shook my head. "No! Look, on the school grounds!" He hummed something and looked out of the window. Outside was a woman running from some gangster-like people, she was covered in blood and the men were weaponed. So if Kida had put 1 + 2 together he would have known that this wasn't good. "Oh, shit! Mikado, let's go!" "Yes!" We ran as hard as we could to the outside of the building. I had the lead, but Kida had a better condition then I had so he caught up soon enough.

Still running I saw Kida kicking some thugs in the face. I ran over to the woman who was panting in fear.

"GO AWAY FROM ME!" I ignored her and grabbed her hand and started running to our school building. I wanted to help her, but she was struggling in my grip. "LET ME GO! PLEASE..!" She kept shouting I had to let her go until her voice became a flow of heavy pants. When we were finally inside I ran into a closet and shut the door. I heard some voices who said "She went this way!" and footsteps who ran straight to the opposite direction from the person that they wanted.

I sighed in relief. I turned to the lady and smiled. "It looks like we're safe now." But instead of being grateful, she slapped me in the face. "PERVERT!" I didn't thought that she'd do this so I fell on the floor out of surprise. "Miss-" She grabbed a broom and kept hitting me with it. "PERVERT, HOW DARE YOU DRAG ME INTO A CLOSET! PERVERT, PERVERT" "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I only want to help, really!" The woman stopped hitting me and blinked. Now that she stopped moving, I could clearly she that this was Orihara (f/n)

"You are?" She asked. "Y-yes.. (f-f/n)-san? Y-you are her, right?" I asked her. A huge smile appeared on her face and she glomped me. My face turned bright red. "OH THANK GOODNESS, YOU KNOW ME! I'm sorry that I can't remember you, but I'm sure you are a sweetie!"

"A-actually, I have never met you, but there are wanted posters of you everywhere, didn't you know that?" I said with my face still red.

"Ow, yeah, the posters.. I forgot about that." She said with a guilty face. "Wow.. That's really stupid..." said Kida. "M-Masaomi?! How did you come in here?" I said. I looked at his face, it was covered in blood. It must have been a tough battle which he barely knew to escape.

"I know how to pick locks, those guys probably also know how to, so I barricaded the door.." He said with a grin. I smiled at him, I was sorry that I couldn't help him in the fight.. "Thanks.. W-wait, your face.. I'm sure that somewhere-Ah, there it is!" I looked around for a first-aid kit and picked it up and ran back to Kida. "Ah! Oh no, Miss (f/n) is also hurt!" I said, running to her first.

"Mikado, we need to be quieter.. Or else they'll hear us.." Said Kida. "Oh!- I mean oh, you're right" I switched to whispering while treating her wounds. "Miss (f/n), why are you walking around like this with all those wanted posters around?" She blinked again like a small puppy who I was training to roll over. "Hu? Is something wrong with my clothes? Are they too kinky or anything?" I looked at her hoodie and long jeans and my sweat dropped, was it really possible to be this oblivious? "Are you kidding me?" said Kida. He pulled a wanted poster out of his bag. "These are all over the city and you are walking around like 'Here am I! Please kill me~!' of course they'd recognise you if you weren't in disguise.." Her face switched from very confused to hurt. "S-sorry, I didn't think of that..." Kida sighed. "It's okay.. At least you're okay now.." We grinned at her. "Seriously though, I think Shizuo would kill me for letting his girlfriend die in front of my eyes..." joked Kida, though somewhere it wasn't a joke.

"U-uh... I-I'm not... I mean.. Not anymore-or-or, not y-yet.." She stuttered, more likely to herself then to us. We gave her questioning looks "ITS COMPLICATED OKAY!" She yelled. "SHHHH!" both me and Kida placed our fingers before our mouths, telling her that she had to be quiet. She placed her hands on her mouth and stared at the floor out of embarrassment.

We stayed quiet for a while until we knew for sure that nobody heard us. I sighed. Just when I was going to speak I heard some voices "Lets search every room!" and some following yells of agreement. I don't want to say we're fucked, but maann, we're fucked. We were too afraid to move a muscle we still didn't hear anything, but we decided we had to hide somewhere. "I have an idea!" said (f/n). "Not so hard you idiot.." "Ow, yeah sorry. But anyways I have an idea.." "..What idea?" She smirked and pointed up to the ventilation shafts.

"Are you kidding me?!" Scream-whispered Kida. "That only happens in cartoons...!" She looked shocked and shoved her finger in his face. "Correction, anime!" Kida looked at her with a dumbfounded look "Seriously?"

"I think it could work.." I said after doing some thinking. "Oh, come on.. Not you too!" said Kida. I stood up and grabbed some stairs and set it under the ventilation. "It's our only chance.."

~Anri POV~

"Mikado did what?!" "I know what you mean, but its really on the Dollars site.. Plus, its a good explanation for the name 'The wanted Dollar'.."

I looked at the ground. "But Mikado wouldn't... I mean- I even spoke with him about this and it didn't look like he did it.." Shinra looked at Celty. "Are you sure?" "Yes..." [Then that option is closed... Who else could be behind this, somebody who hates Shizuo and would do everything to piss him of, Ow, and his name probably begins with an I..] Celty tapped with her foot on the ground.

"Okay, to be honest; I doubted Mikado-kun a littllee bit.. and I thought (more like hoped) that Izaya wouldn't go this far... So I kinda jumped on conclusions.. It's not like I think that your friend is a bad guy, it's just..." I looked up to Shinra's disappointed face. "I-it's okay I guess. S-so,, what do we do about Izaya? And what if it causes (f/n) to go insane again?"

"I guess Shizuo will beat up Izaya, but we have to find (f/n) first. Celty and you will go find her. I will stay here and watch the dollars site to see if anything changes." [Or in other words; you're too scared to get involved with this..] "YEP."


	36. Chapter 36

EXTRA CHAPTER 36

~Izaya POV~

*~flashback~*

(This is the last part in chapter 29, just before (f/n) comes back to Izaya's apartment)

(I made this because nobody gets why reader-chan is wanted...)

I looked at the message I got from (f/n);  
[_Hey, I'm coming to visit you. I'm back from America, is it O.K to let me stay again?_]  
I laughed. The thing I did to them turned out better then I thought. They both are depressed as a dying panda. I decided to shake things up a little bit.

So that they'll never ever get back together.

...but how..? The only way to get them depressed is to get them further away from each other then they already are and that can't possibly happen.., but if I make him care for her again I could make him desperate.., so I'll start a little hunt. I'll make it a fun puzzle for myself and they will be running in circles..

(f/n) is Shizu-chan's weakness, I already knew that, but I've never used it that much. If I bring her in to danger, he will also be affected..

"..but what will be the source of the danger.." I mumbled and took a sip of my coffee. I spun around in my chair and it stopped exactly at a point so I was facing my computer screen.

The big button 'Dollars' with a blanc space beneath it; the place were you should fill in the password: baccano. I smiled, my smile turned into an evil laugh while I filled in the password. "I'm veeerry sorry Mikado, but it seems like I'll also pull you and your friends into this." I started hacking into the site, trying to let it think that iI'm/i the admin. "But you don't mind do you, Mikado~?"

I started typing on the computer:

i

**.:WANTED DOLLAR:.**  
Orihara (f/n)  
NAME YOUR PRICE.  
DEAD OR ALIVE.

This woman is one of the sources of crime, here in Ikebekuro. I'd rather not shock you guys by what she has done, but I'll assure you; this woman needs to be caught.

We need to stand together as the Dollars.

/i

Is this something Mikado would say? I think so... Then again, his little dogs will do anything for him... And if people outside the Dollars hears it, they will be after the money! It's not one of the best plans I've had, but it'll at least keep them busy.

"..And!" I laughed "And maybe 'she' will awaken inside her, SAIKA'S LOST CHILD!"

*~back to present~*

~Izay POV~

I stood in the shed over thinking my plan. Not much could go wrong, but if something would, it would ruin my plan. So if Shizu-chan doesn't come for me now, I'll come and get him.

I sighed and wanted to sit down, until I heard things crash down on the outside. I chuckled. It seems that I don't have to worry about him not coming this way..

"Isn't that true, Shizu-chan~!?" I said out loud when I turned around. "I have no idea what you are talking about, but I'm so tired of your shit.." He panted. Yes, there stood Shizu-chan in the door opening, just as planned. "Oh, come on Shizu-chan, can't you enjoy a little game?" "AND YOU'RE PLAYING WITH MY GIRLFRIENDS LIFE?!" He shouted, a little harder then needed. "What? Your little sister? I guess she isn't even your sister anymore, she's now all mine. Isn't she precious?" I mocked.

"Don't give me that shit.." "Didn't she tell you that she loathed you? She told me... And poor little Shizu-chan is still willing to safe her~"

"I SAID DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!" I chuckled, a chuckle that once again turned into an evil laugh. "Very well then, Shizu-chan... Let's play~"


	37. Chapter 37

"I think we have to go that way!"

"Eh?! Masaomi, we just came from that way!"

"How do you know?"

"Because of the dead rats."

You cried. "I wanna get out of here already!" "I-its okay (f/n)-san! Don't worry we'll manage!" said Mikado when you continued crawling through the ventilation shafts. "Light!" Said Kida. "Sorry?" "There is light at the end of the tunnel!" "Masaomi is right! We have to see it from the bright side!" Smiled Mikado. "Nooo, daylight, there!" He pointed at the shaft right from you.

"You mean as in an exit?!" "Yes!" Kida began run-crawling towards it. "Let's get out of here already!" "Ah, wait a minute Masaomi!" Mikado and you crawled after him, when you were at the end of the tunnel you could see that Kida already opened it and was waiting outside. Mikado jumped out and helped you out.

Kida sighed. "Mikado, what's your plan? I do know Heiwajima Shizuo a little, but I don't have a real reason to help this girl.. What'd you do? Leave her or take her?" You stared shocked at him, they helped you get out of that situation, but now you have to start all over again?

But, to your delight Mikado said: "What are you saying Masaomi?! We can't just leave her, plus Shizuo-san is a good friend of Celty-san, who is a friend of mine. I want to help her." Masaomi grinned. "I had a feeling you would say something like that!" You smiled at the two, they were good boys. It made you want to ruffle their hair.

Which you did. "A-ah, (f/n)-san stop it!" "Don't make me slap you." warned Kida. "Sorry~ but its just- I'm so happy..." You said while sobbing. "It's okay, I understand."

"But hey, enough with the friendly stuff, where the hell do we need to get you to make you safe?" "Hmm, I'll go ask people of the dollars to stop the wanted-dollar hunters..." Said Mikado. "You go do that!" said Kida. "But Kida," You brought in, "My goal is not to get to safety, but to find Shizuo..." you muttered. "Eh, can't you just-" "EHH?!" screamed Mikado through our conversation.

"Oh, come on, what now?!" "Dollars won't let me in!" Panicked Mikado. "What do you mean it won't let you in? You are the admin!" asked Kida. "It doesn't accept my admin code!" "Try it with the member code." You said. Mikado typed some more and it showed the dollars site after a few seconds.

"This isn't the dollars site.." mumbled Mikado when he stared at the blood red page with eerie black letters. "Are you sure?" you asked. "It does say Dollars." "Of course I'm sure! It's my site."

"Meaning..." begun Mikado, "That the Dollars were hacked..." Finished Kida. "Who would do such a thing!" You said. "Izaya." They answered. "Izaya wouldn't do such a thing!" "You are Shizuo's girlfriend, but you trust Izaya? Who in the world are you?"

"Guys, I'd hate to interrupt the conversation, but look at this!" Said Mikado while holding up his phone with shaking hands. We stared at the Wanted-dollar poster. "This was on the Dollars site!" He stuttered.

A moment of silence filled the backyard of the school.

"...It was kinda obvious when you think of it..."


End file.
